


Never judge a book by it's Cover

by StormblazeP51



Category: Cars(Movies), Planes(Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Arnold Schwazenegger References, Batman References, Character in critical condition, Criminal turns into Cop, F/M, Fire, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned character selfhate, Minor Character Deaths, Other, Rain, Rating and Tags may change throughout the Story, Streetracers, Treason, character backstory, father/son relationship, idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: This is the story of how Steel, the Streetracer,  turns into Steel the Police Officer.If you haven't read "I'm Here" the first Chapter might be a bit confusing. It's no must-do, but a recomendation by myself.
Relationships: Brian/Marry, Gordon&Charlie, Gordon&Steel, Jessie&Jeff, Steel&Duke, Steel&Jeffery, Steel&Stanley, Steel&Winston, Steel/Bruce, Zach Rankin(OC)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1





	1. Save our last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm Back! I appologize profusely that there was no story last Weekend, School is killing my freetime and a few Personal things happened. 
> 
> This Chapter is dedicated to my dear, deceased Neighbor and surrogate Uncle, Heinrich. Your body might be ash now, but Your Soul is still with us. I miss You but I know, that one day, we'll meet again <3

His Engine roared, his core raced and his Mind flew. Steel could hear the sirens of the Cops behind him grow quieter and quieter. He winced as clogs of ash and coal hit his soft undercarige. The dust he stirred made breathing hard and he coughed hoarsely. He once again had escaped imprisonment.

After a while he dared to stop and look back. At first he only heard his own fluids rush' but after a few minutes he registered the noises of his surroundings. It was deadly quiet, no Sirens wailed and no engines roared. Nobody shouted and no flashlights searched the darkening Landscape for anything suspicious. Only a dog barked somewhere in the distance, far far off in the outskirts of the city. Steel sighed and lowered himself a bit. He had lost them, but it had been close. He panted, trying to get a grip on the slick, ashy soil was an exhausting procedure. His Tyres were well worn and used to the slick, ash covered ground. Although he had grown up on this soil he still found it hard to get a purchase. The other racers would probably laugh at him because of that. Outside of races they spend their entire life in this area. Well, had spend. His treacherous Second in Command, Zach Rankin a slimy, sly Lemon, had betrayed him. He slowly drove off again, at a much slower pace than before. How could he have been so foolish as to trust the guy? He had always been suspect to him, and his instincts had screamed at him to stay as far away from the guy as possible, and his guts had never failed him. But one morning he had been so tired after a long night of keeping guard that he had thought nothing of it as Zach had offered to get him a can of oil. He should have known from the way the Lemon had smirked as he had brought him the can. He had emptied it with a few gulps, with each swallow he took Zach looked more and more triumphant. He had been confused and a bit weirded out by that but the true surprise had come when he had tried to start his engine. The usually deep, smooth growl was replaced by hacking and spluttering and Steel had broken into a vicious coughing fit. Zach had put water in his fuel, one of the fastest ways to kill a car that was used to running good. To make things worse one of Zach's brutes had pushed him down and kept him from getting enough air. Zach had just stared at him, eyes filled with sadistic glee and a sneer on his obnoxious, ugly visage. Steel had passed out from pain and oxygen deprivation soon after. The last thing he could remember before that was Zach turning and yelling „Pack up, we're leaving!“. And as he'd awoke again he found himself locked up in a room beneath the warehouse. It had been dark, wet and humid. The wooden door had long ago started to rot away and it was easy to break through it. Once he had been out of the room he searched for a way out. This, fortunately, wasn't so hard. Despite the trobbing pain in his engine and the headache he felt pounding behind his eyes he slowly followed the muddy trail of tire prints. The traitors hadn't blurred them.

Once he had reached the first floor, the ground level of the building, he had been shocked to see that he was alone. Almost all the other racers had left him, only a tireful of his most loyal and closest friends had refused to leave. He had stumbled opon their lifeless bodies as he was making his way out . The first one he found was Duke, a cream coloured Hudson hornet. He had thought him Maths and some physics. He had been stern but also very kind and in winter had always allowed him to cuddle. He had a bullet hole in his head. The second one was Winston. A classic dark blue Mercury Coupé who had thaught him how to read and write. He had shown him how to drift and jacknife. He had been impaled with several steelrods. The third had been Stanley. He had been a Black Ford Thunderbird with red and orange Flames on the flanks. He had thaught him that being loney sometimes wasn't so bad. And that if you were yourself you were most likely better at finding new friends. He looked like switzer cheese, bullets had ripped him to pieces. With each corpse he found his core bled more and more and silent tears had run down his cheeks. But he had truly stopped once he came across his oldest and most dearest friend. Jeffery had been one of the elders, and the one that had taken care of him since Draxter had taken him to the Warehouse. He had been a 1970 chevy chevelle. His left eye was blind and he had lost visibility on his right by 60%. And yet he had been the kindest, gentlest and most caring Car Steel ever had the honour of knowing. Steel was never really sure what Jefferey's original colour had once been. If he believed him then a sleek black with white stripes on the hood. But Steel wasn't so sure of that. The old car's frame had been covered with so much rust, if you had put him under a pressure washer, all that would be left were his tires. Jeffery had cared so deeply for him that he protected him from Draxter, had ensured that the other racers didn't harm him and had thaught him how to survive on his own. Zach had known that, and had caused the old car the most damage. Seeing his body twisted, mangled and crushed lying in the oil and blood soaked mud like a dead rat had shattered the young racer. He had crawled beside his mentor, pressed his frame against the Elder's cold body, and cried like he never had before. All the happy memories he had experienced with the four deceased came back and his core clenched and twisted in pain. It had been the first time since that one night all those years ago, that he longed for his mothers embrace. He had ended up crying himself to sleep. 

He woke up a couple of hours later as something wet hit his roof. He had blinked himself back to consciousness and looked up into the cloudy sky. It was as dark as his mood and Steel wished it could stay like that forever. Lightning bolts illuminated the night and thunder shook the air. It soon started to rain in earnest, and the water filled every crevice and hole in the ground. It had washed away the dirt and Jeffery's blood and had refreshed his senses.

He'd burried Jeffery, Stanley, Duke and Winston at the top of a hill, beneath a large oak. He put stones on each grave and sang a soft lullaby that Duke had thaught him. It had been their favourite spot to stargaze and Steel had often hung out with them there during the meteorseason. He stayed awake the whole night and did his last deed as Leader. 

Guarding the dead, and allowing their souls to safely reach the other side of heaven. 

A warm feeling that enveloped him on that night, made him certain that the four where still with him.

Once his own sorrow had been taken care of, he started to take care of himself. A local Mechanic still owed him a favor and Steel was set on taking him up on that now. Streetracing was dangerous but very rewarding and the Forklift had realized that too. He repaired the racers whenever he could and risked his own head for them. Steel had once saved him from a rivaling gang and now he was about to get even. The constant usage of his engine since young years had made it strong and despite the damage done by the water it ran,comparatively, good. The Forklift had repaired him, topped off his fluids, and after he told him what happened had allowed him to bunk with him for a night. Once he had been healthy enough the Mechanic had sent him on his way with the threat that if he dared to get watered again he'd turn him into a water heater.

And he'd rather be a Lemon than that.

Steel sighed as he thought back to those horrible days. He turned right, onto an old road. The gravel had long since been beaten into submission by the semis that once drove over it, many many years ago. Back when the companies had still been running and the place had been active. He drove at a moderate pace, following the winding street into an unknown future, always heading west, out of the rain and into the setting sun....


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Chase. From Bruce perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, this time on Saturday. But, it's a one time thing. I decided to upload the second chapter of this story today to make up for the missing one last week.

Bruce growled while he slowly drove back to the others.The older officers all looked rather dissapointed and they all gazed at him with expecting expressions. He just looked at them and shook his head. He saw some of their expressions darken, and one even sneered at him. _ like as if it's my fault that he got away_ Richards just sighed and said „Let's go boys, sulkin' won't make this any better“. The other officers followed obediently, altough Bruce could hear some of them mutter and mumble. He sighed and sped up, bringing himself behind Richards, and away from the others. Something rubbed uncomfortably against his front axle and he hissed quietly in pain. The chase over the rugged terrain hadn't been a good idea. 

Two hours later they arrived at their Departement and Bruce made a beeline for Parker's office. The „uncomfortable ache“ had tuned into an outright throbbing pain as he'd driven over a bumpy spot on the road. One of his Colleagues had also informed him that he was loosing fluids in a slow leak.

Hank Parker was the only medic on this station, but despite that he was always quite relaxed and laid back. Parker looked at him and patted the lift. Bruce drove onto it and Parker slowly raised it. Like Most cars, Bruce hated it when he was lifted off of the floor, and he tensed. A quiet, high pitched whimper escaped him before he could stop it. Hank looked at him with symphaty and reassurringly patted his flank. Experience showed that struggling brought more harm than good and so he forced himself to stay still. „From your guys expressions I guess the plan backfired“ Parker said quietly while he gently washed away the ash and dirt that stuck to Bruce's underside. The feeling was nice and relaxing and Bruce could feel how his eyes slipped closed. For some reason he enjoyed it when his undercarriage got cleaned and it had happened once before that he'd fallen asleep during it. „You-ouch!, you guessed right“ hissed Bruce. The pressure washer had irritated something on his undercarriage, right behind his left front wheel. Where the Axle joined the Rim. „Sorry“ apologized Parker. „Not your fault. It was stupid of me to drive after him“ „Tch, hey, least you tried didn't ya? I bet the other guys didn't move their asses more than a couple of inches once they saw that you were going after him“ said Parker while he carefully cleaned the irritated spot on Bruce's undercarriage. It hurt and the Pick-up had to gather all of his composure to keep still on the lift. „I'm almost done“ said Parker quietly. Bruce just hummed quietly to acknowledge the Forklift's words. He perked up as he heard the Mechanic hum beneath him, with that guy, never a good sign. He released a breath as Parker put the cleanser away. His tanks droped as he saw the Forklift pulling up a small syringe. Parker saw his expression and chuckled softly. „The injury is at a sensitive area and I'd rather spare you the pain that comes with disinfecting, cleaning and soldering it shut at that spot.“ Bruce whimpered again but complied as Parker asked him to stretch out his left front wheel. He flinched as he felt the needle enter his fuelline and he thought he started to feel sick but not even ten seconds later he was off into dreamland. 

Bruce awoke about an hour later. Everything was fuzzy and he could only see spots and weird shapes. He blinked several times but with each blink it got worse. After a couple of minutes he gave up and allowed the sedation to pull him back under. 

Another hour passed before he awoke again.This time his mind was clearer and he could make out his surroundings. He was in the small side room next to Parker's office. The Forklift had draped a thermo-blanket over him. He groaned as he felt the disgusting sensation of an IV-needle that went into his frontaxle's vein. Appearantly that sound was enough to get Parker's attention. The Forklift had worked on something in his office. He liked to tinker with random stuff in his freetime. Hank rolled into the small room, worry obvious on his face. „It's okay Bruce. I had to put you on the drip, the injury was worse than it looked and I had to open it further to get all the dirt out. You're on heavy painkillers right now, that's why you're not feeling it yet. I tried to tell Richards that you're grounded for at least a week, so that you can heal but you know how he is“ sighed the reddish-orange Forklift. That meant he was allowed to rest for another hour before Richards deemed him roadworthy again. If he was lucky.

Appearantly, he wasn't. 

Richards peeked in through the door, saw that he was awake and said, „You're awake? Good. We just got a call about a bank robbery, so get topped up and ge-“ „Richards no!“ shouted Parker. His voice was cold and hard and he had pinned the old Crown Victoria with a glare so intense that Bruce feared he might burn a hole through the old cars plating. Richards looked at Parker with a mix of surprise, shock and disbelief. „But but-“ „No. Buts. I told you before that when I say a patient needs rest then I mean what I say, so you better get your rust ridden Ass out of my office or I'll show you just how ugly I can really get!“ hissed Hank, he was shaking with supressed anger, the wrench in his tine held dangerously tight. Almost as if he tried to keep himself from throwing it at their boss. Richards looked at the small Forklift and Bruce almost dared to call him intimidated. He knew that despite his usual cheery, laid-back self, Hank could get pretty pissed. There was a reason why the sign „To avoid Injury, don't tell me how to do my job!“ hung outside his door. It was an advice that pretty much everyone on base,or at least those that didn't have a deathwish, heeded. 

Richards might have been a great leader out in the field, but when it came to de-escalating a situation, especially between himself and his colleagues, he sucked. Big time.  
The crown Victoria looked between Hank and Bruce before he slowly rolled backwards and out of the office. 

Once the old car was out of eye and earshot Hank sighed hugely and he actually became even smaller than he already was. As he turned back to Bruce the Pickup gave him a symphatetic smile. The Forklift returned it with an exasperaded eyeroll and drove back into his office. Bruce meanwhile stopped fighting the sedatives and allowed them to pull him back into a deep, restfull sleep. Should the others deal with Richards, he had some Z's to hunt down....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
Comments are appreciated and will (mostly) be answered.


	3. Highway to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's Steel's turn again. This time he will get into a hot situation

Steel swerved into the left lane to overtake the semi that drove infront of him. The big Truck was hauling a trailer filled with a highly inflamable substance and he was dangerously swerving from one lane to the other. He was driving way too fast as well. The Streetracer would prefer to be infront of him, where he could outrun him, rather than behind, where he could be crushed. 

The Ford huffed in frustration as he was forced to break once more. He'd been on the move since several days now, he hadn't slept much, and had stolen fuel from several gas stations. His only goal was getting over the border between Illinois and Missouri as fast as possible. He maxed out his engine as he tried to overake the truck. The semi swerved dangerously close to him and Steel hit his brakes to prevent himself from being shoved into the barrier. His tires squealed and he could smell burned rubber. He honked loudly and reved his engine as the Truck swerved back into it's own lane again. The cars behind him were honking and shouting some profanity. As the Semi drove back into the right lane Steel took his chance. He gunned his engine once more and forced it into the red marked area. His Engine roared and he could feel the wind as it slipped around his frame. Within seconds he had overtaken the semi and two small Mini Coopers. 

But only a couple of seconds later, the almost inevitable happened. 

He startled as he heard the sound of skidding tires, loud honking and shouting. He looked back into his rearview mirror and could feel the blood in his lines turn to ice. He instinctively hit his brakes as he saw that the Semi had lost control and was about to collide with the barrier. His self-preservation instincts kicked in and he gunned his engine again and pushed it as far as he could, his rear tires spun useslessly before finally gaining hold and catapulting him forwards. He yelped as he heard the sound of crunching and twisting metall, followed by the loud boom of an explosion. The shockwave threw him forwards and he almost lost control before he got his bearings back. Despite being several hundred yards away he could feel the heat of the flames on his back.  
He skidded to a stop and looked back. Cars that hadn't been able to stop in time collided with the burning fueltruck, some imediatly caught fire while others managed to scramble away and bring themselves back to safety.   
Steel's mind raced, what could he do? Should he keep on driving? Turn back? Stay were he was?. He looked back to the tragedy as he heard someone shout. „ZOEY!!“. It was a woman who had shouted. High pitched, shrill and terrified. He made up his mind as he saw a young, snow white Corvette Stingray. She wasn't older than fifeteen. Her Parents had been able to stop just in time and stared in shock, their eyes were wide open in pure terror as they watched their daughter as she skidded across the slick asphalt, unable to stop. Steel gunned his engine and drove back to the crashsite. His engine ached as drove as fast as he never had before. He looked for a quick way across the flames and grinned inwardly as he found a piece of the barrier that was shaped like a ramp. Driving over it with as much speed as he could muster he yelped as he lifted off. For a second everything seemed surreal, and far away. For a few precious seconds he thought he was dreaming, and then, the heat enveloped him. He grimaced as his paint blistered and bubled. He felt the heat on his undercarriage and hoped that nothing important got fried. He hissed as he felt the intense heat all around him. The smoke and ash made him cough and his eyes started to tear up.

He landed a few feet in front of the inferno, just seconds before the young Corvette smashed into him. He locked his brakes and stood his ground. His much bulkier frame and broader tires gave him the advantage. He winced as the impact created a large dent in his side. She cried out in a mix of shock and pain as her right fender collided with his broad flank, stopping her. She had her eyes squeezed shut and trembled, probably expecting to catch fire any second now. Steel, despite the macabre situation, chuckled and she opened her eyes with a surprised noise. She gasped as she realized that she was relatively unharmed. Steel carefully nudged her and she looked at him, pupils tiny with panic. „You okay kiddo?“ She just stared at him, obviously still in shock. He frowned and gently lead her back to her parents. There was nothing he could do for the other victims of the crash. Most had already succumbed to their injuries and those that hadn't died already had sustained severe burns. The young Corvette had started crying now and her mother rushed forwards to embrace her tightly. Her father looked at him,eyes filled with gratefulness before he too embraced his daughter. He just nodded and turned around. 

In the distance, he could hear police sirens wailing and he looked to it that he dissapeared.

He winced as his flank ached from the impact. He would need to see a mechanic, otherwise the wound could infect and rust. A small bit of the asphalt wasn't involved in the inferno and Steel squeezed through it. At the moment he cursed his X6 genes. It was obvious that he was no thoroughbred Ford Taurus, and Jeffery and Winston guessed that someone in his ancestry had probably been a BMW X6. As kid he'd always thought that was cool, now, he thought it sucked. Hissing in pain as his injured flank scraped against the wall, he gritted his teeth and pushed on. 

Two hours passed and he was still on the move. The pictures of the incident wouldnt leave his mind. The entire time he could only think of the young Corvette. He had just saved someone,and yet he felt like a monster. He screamed at his mind that there was nothing he could have done for the other victims. He was neither a paramedic nor an ambulance. And his knowledge on Medicine was good enough to survive on the street but not useful in such situations. He drove as fast as his injury would allow and didn't stop until he came across a truckstop. It was the umpteenth already and he had originally planned on pulling an allnighter. But he had also learned to listen to his body and right now it screamed _SLEEP_ at him. He took another look at the Truckstop and had to admit that he was quite exhausted. _ maybe a couple of hours can't hurt_. The trucksrop was packed with sleeping and snoring Semis and the one or other car that took a break from the endless straight drive that the Highway was known for. Knowing that his powerful V8 engine would create too much noise he killed it and slowly rolled by on his own power. He drove into the entry lane and around the sleeping Semis. Checking through each lane for an empty spot or a gap that the could squeeze into. He stopped as he came to the almost last lane. There was just enough space between two heavy Duty Tow Trucks, undoubtly sixty ton Rotators, for him to comfortably settle down in between. He rolled into the gap, careful not to wake the two and with a yawn he fell asleep almost as soon as his tires stopped moving..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. The hunt goes on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bruce turn again, and the hunt for the runaway Streetracer goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, sorry it's a bit later than usual but I had to calm down first......................................
> 
> Who else knows the feeling of wanting to slap your classmates with a brick?
> 
> or for good measure, better with the entire brickwall..................

About a week had passed now since Bruce's failed first mission. The injury he'd sustained had healed off well and he was only feeling a slight pressure whenever he'd strained it too much. He had taken a two hour nap after a stressful night shift and was just rolling out of his sleepingquarters. He yawned and looked up as the voice of the Dispatcher crackled through the speakers. „All available Officers, all available Officers. We got several calls about a multiple fatality crash on Hwy 60, I repeat, several calls about a multiple fatality crash on Hwy 60!“ Bruce quickly shook himself to get rid of the last bits of sleep that had clouded his mind. He rushed to the conference room where most of the other officers had gathered already. He parked next to an old cruiser. He was the oldest in the station, with 53 years in service also one of the oldest on the job. The old SSP's gentle green eyes were clouded with worry. The hushed whispering and semi-shouting fell completely quiet as Richards rolled into the room. His expression was urgent and serious. „Allright Listen up everybody. From what our disspatch team gathered we can say that there are at least nine fatalities, and over a dozen injured. An eyewitness report states that a Truck, loaded with a highly flammable substance lost control on the highway and jacknifed the barrier. Several other cars collided with it and caught fire as well. We don't know wether there is still some of the substance left or not but we know that the eyewitness is still at the crash site. All Officers that have nothing more important to do will drive there and check out what happened exactly. Am I clear?“ „Yes, Sir!“ came the answer from everyone in the room. Bruce cleared out together with the other officers, his mind was off to the families who had lost somebody. He himself had lost a good friend in a crash too. He blinked harshly and rolled to the lounge room where Gordon and his student Charlie had gathered together with two other young Pick ups. They noded at him in greeting and he retuned it. „Are we the only ones?“ asked one of the newbs. „Yes and No, most are still on patrol and those that are closer to the crashsite are already on their way“ briefed Gordon the younger car. „Well, then what are we waiting for?“ asked Charlie, he was clearly getting impatient. „We can leave once we have the permission from the control team that's currently there, Charlie“ ribbed Gordon gently. Bruce almost chuckled as he saw Charlie pout a bit. The Younger Mustang still had a whole lot to learn. 

Maike, one of the station's Dispatchers suddenly came rolling into the room at a brisk pace. „You guys are cleared to go. And you better hurry, appearantly Steel was involved in that accident.“  
Those news made Bruce jerk up a bit on his gear. If Steel was on that highway he was probably headed towards the boarder. Reving his engine he lead the small group of officers outside and towards the highway, praying that this time, they would catch the wayward Streetracer. 

About forty minutes later they drove onto the highway, it was crowded and they were forced to take the side lane. Driving at brisk pace they made their way to the crash site, the huge culumn of pitch black smoke was seen in three miles distance. Looking in his rearview mirror he could see how some civilans tried to outrun the traffic by following them onto the side lane. He couldn't turn on the narrow lane so he was forced to grit his teeth and seeth in silence. 

He relaxed once they arrived at the crashsite. The sight was gruesome and something that he did not wish for anybody to see. The officers on site quickly came over to them, they were all old, rough Cops, who had seen too much shit already to be affected by crashes such as this one. It showed in their behaviour to the only eyewitnesses they had. A family of three Corvettes. A male, his wife and their daughter. The adults appeared to be fine but the kid was obviosly in shock. A paramedic took care of a scrape on her front fender while she sobbed quietly into her mothers side. The Male stared at the new arrivals with a rather pissed expression, he'd probably been set off by other Cops behaviours. Sighing deeply, Bruce rolled over to him and prepared interally for either a lot of tears or being yelled at. 

Despite that, he had to find out what happened. 

„Good day Sir. I'm Bruce Rodriquez from the CPD. I know you have heard this question already and I'm sorry for the stress this probably puts you through, but I need to ask you again. What happened here, and how were you involved?“ The Corvette scowled briefly before sighing. „I'm Brian O'Hare. Those are my Wife, Marry, and our daughter Zoey. We were on the way to Missouri, to visit my sister. This damn truck was driving too fast and lost control. Marry and I could stop just in time but our darling just couldn't get a grip on the street. If it hadn't been for that brave stranger, we would probably be mourning our daughter's dead now.“ Finished the Corvette gruffly, silent tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. „Someone helped your daughter stop? What did he look like“ „Yes, it was a male Ford. Some SUV Sedan mix. He had been there before the accident. He'd driven straight behind the truck and had overtaken him. The crash occured only a couple of seconds later. We thought our daughter would die but then, suddenly this Car comes flying through the fire and lands right in front of her. She collided with him, just barely outside the fire, I think he got injured by the impact, but I'm not sure. To answer your second question. He was pitch black and white. He was pretty dirty and looked quite exhausted. I don't know if it was just the panic or the chemicals but If I remember correctly then his eyes were red. After he lead our darling back to us he turned and kept on driving. He squeezed through that small spot there, I think he burned himself then. Was that enough information?“ „Yes sir, and thank you very much.“ The Corvette nodded and returned to his Wife who looked at Bruce with question and worry. Returning to Gordon and Charlie he found them scanning black paint scruffs at the barrier. „It's Steel's. He was here. He saved that kid's life, but it seems he injured himself doing so. The accident isn't so long ago, if we're lucky, we might catch him“ he informed Gordon. „Well, then what are we waiting for? There are enough officers to investigate here, let's get going.“ said Gordon. Checking out with the highest ranked officer they made their way down the closed highway, following an almost invisible trail of oil and Blood. 

They checked each truckstop they came across and consulted with the cops that were stationed on each driveway on and off the highway. But noone had seen a car fitting to the description they had been given. 

Bruce yawned and forcefully blinked the sleep from his eyes. About two hours must have passed since they had left the crashsite. Bruce didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay awake. Gordon kept on giving him worried side glances. They were driving onto the umpteenth truckstop now and Buce was slowly loosing hope. He had checked through the first two lanes already and caught himself doozing off in the dim light, surrounded by the snores of the semis. He startled back awake as he heard Gordon through his radio. „Bruce, We got him! Fifth lane from the back, he's huddled up between two towtrucks. It seems you were right with the injury“ Bruce awoke in a hurry and quickly drove into the lane that Gordon had told him. 

And there he was. 

Huddled between two large Towtrucks, the black and white Taurus seemed to have fallen into a restless, uneasy sleep. He tensed and whimpered softly, light trembles shook his body. Gordon exchanged a questioning, worried glance with him before Bruce nodded and drove forward. Steeling and preparing himself for a chase he gave the other a rough shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading! Comments are appreciated and will be answered too!


	5. What do you do to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time of chasing him, Bruce has finally got his chance to arrest the wayward Streetracer
> 
> This chapter is my nikolaus gift to ya'll!

Steel stirred as someone nudged him rather roughly. The first thing he was getting aware of was that he was terribly cold and hot at the same time. He was also parked on solid asphalt. The second, it was still dark. He probably hadn't been asleep longer than a couple of hours. He moaned as he blinked his eyes open, and startled as he came face to face with two Police cars. It were a Pick-up and an old Cruiser, and neither looked very amused. The Pick-up looked strangely familiar. He winced as his injured flank made the memories come back. Jefferey's death, The Cops finding him in an old storage shed, the chase and the crash on the Highway. It had been past 21 p.m by the time he had pulled into the truckstop. The old cruiser started to speak, the Pick up had vanished somewhere outside his peripheral vision. But Steel barely heard him, he had a throbbing headache. His flank also felt strange, really hot and kinda hard. He flinched as he felt a parking boot lock around his right rear tire. 

„Steel Ruskow, you are herebly put under arrest. You are accused of illegal streetracing and dangerous intervention in the traffic. Everything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to remain silent!“ said Gordon. He kept a close eye on the young Racer. He was obviously unwell, but it could also just be a trick. He had often dealed with criminals that were great actors, and once as he'd been younger he had even fallen for it. The racer's mind seemed to be elsewere, if the faraway look on his face was any indication. Bruce drove around him to place a parking booth on his rear wheel. He grimaced as he saw all the caked up dirt, it was worse near and around the injury. Paint was missing and revealed bare metal, dried blood and, was it pus? he wasn't sure, surrounded the rather large open dent. The wound definitively needed cleaning and patching. As he touched the Car's backwheel he flinched back, he was burning up. The parking booth snapped around his tire and kept him in place. A thin moan of dicomfort tore out of Steel's throat and he shivered and made himself small. Bruce and Gordon exchanged worried looks. 

Bruce lead Gordon away from the clearly disstressed Car. „He's got a fever, his flank doesn't look too well either. I think it would be pure torture for him if we take him to the base. Hank's good but he's limited with tools and medication. The next hospital is half an hour up the highway, if we can take him there, he's got better chances of recovering, and the sooner he recovers, the sooner we can arrest him.“ Gordon nodded in agreement and turned back to the racer. Bruce drove over to the younger car, Gordon meanwhile called a towtruck. He didn't wanted to wake the two that were with them here, chrysler knew how little sleep those guys got anyway. Bruce got surprised as he saw that Steel was intently focused on _him_. His red irises were almost invisible, the fever and the darkness blew his pupils wide open. He seemed, well what did he seem like? Was that fear? Anxiety? Bruce couldn't really give it a name. Whatever it was it caused him to roll beside the other and put a reassuring tire on his uninjured flank. Despite the heat that radiated off of the Taurus, some unexplainable force drew him to the other. _ What is it that draws me near you? _ Steel seemed to calm down at the contact. Bruce watched with a mix of curiosity and worry as the Taurus let out a long, trembling sigh before he closed his eyes and once again surrendered to morpheus.


	6. In the Hospital 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel is the hospital, Bruce worries and time passes.

Bruce watched with worry as two ambulances and a nurse pitty hauled Steel into the emergency room. The Ford's condition had worsened by the minute once they had moved him from the truckstop. And halfway to the hospital he had stopped breathing for a few minutes. He noticed that the was loosing focus as he startled back to reality as one of the nurses shouted. „We're loosing him, get dr-“ the door closed and Bruce was left to worry. „Come on Rodriquez, it's no use if we stand here playing watchdog“ said Gordon softly. Bruce knew that the old cruiser was right, and yet, something deep inside him told him to stay. „You head back to HQ, I'll take a room in a motel. Once he wakes up, I'll intterogate him.“ Gordon hesitated, he seemed to be searching for something in his expression, but Bruce didn't know what it could be. Finally the older car relented. Sighing softly the old SSP nodded and exited the Hospital. Bruce meanwhile drove over to the waiting spots. The receptionist threw him a symphatetic look – she probably thought that Steel was another Cop. His paintjob would suggest so. He was overall black, starting right behind his ribcage were a white square on each flank that thinned out towards his trunk. Two seperate, thin white lines adorned his rear. He parked next to an old Lady that threw him a strangely suspicious glare. As soon as his tires stopped moving his exhaustion reared up and pulled him down into the land of dreams. 

But his sleep was dreamless and without any rest.

He slowly blinked himself awake as a nurse gently shook him. He had lost all feeling of time. „Mr. Rodriquez, Mr. Rodriquez, your... „friend“ is now in room 209. Do you want to go to him?“ Bruce hesitated for a second, did he really appear that worried that they thought he was befriended with Steel? 

Appearantly yes. 

Shaking himself briefly he answered. „Yes please“. The Nurse nodded and lead him to the room she mentioned first. After a couple of minutes, several turns through dimly lit, sterile hallways, she stopped infront of a door and said: „Here we are“. Bruce thanked her and opened the door to the room. 

He rolled straight inside but stopped in his tracks as he saw the Car in front of him. 

Steel was hooked up to life support. A mask supplied oxygen to him, several machines meassured and watched over his corebeat and fluidpressure. A steady beeping told the Pick-up that the Hybrid's core was beating slow and weakly. He was clean now, and Bruce was shocked to see just how many scars there were on the other's body. He hadn't been repainted yet and the bare metalskin was littered in scars, bruises and scrapes. The most were near his flanks and hood and Bruce winced inwardly as he spotted a particularly nasty, long scar that stretched from his above his left rearview mirror, over his side and down his rear wheel casing. He was also quite meager. His ribcage stood out starkly. „He has a blood poisoning, we also found remnants of water damage in his engine and fuel intake systems. We gave him something against the fever and an antidote. His engine was not so fortunate though. There are two options.“ Bruce jumped slightly as a Doctor suddenly appeared in the doorway and briefed him. „Maybe I should introduce myself first. I am dr. Tanner of the Anderson Hospital. I am his doctor as long as he stays here. I had ordered the nurses to put him into an artificial coma.“ Spoke the white Alpha Romeo SUV. „What do you mean with two options?“ asked Bruce carefully. „His engine suffered several microcracks from the waterdamage and it seems that he put it under extreme strain these past few days. Either we keep his original engine, but that would be very expensive and requires a long time of rehab, or we replace it. With both options I cannot guarantee that he'll make it. He is in critical condition and any surgery, wether of cosmethic or medical nature bears a high risk of dying for him. The emergency surgery that he underwent as you arrived was already a very close, close call. You have a few days time to think about it, but for now I'll leave it at that.“ Said the SUV gently before he retreated out of the room. Bruce waited for a few minutes before he scowled and drove to the opposite side of the room. He hated seeing people in pain. 

Criminals were no exception. 

Days passed but Steel's condition didn't change. He stayed unconscious no matter what Bruce tried to wake him. He talked to him, once he even ranted about Richards. He told him about the weather, what happened on the news, and after almost three weeks of no response he even started to tell him about his childhood. He read him the newspaper, occupied himself with senseless smalltalk and read him out of several sports magazines, A little over five weeks later the The Pick-up paced around in the room, glared at the unconscious car, resumed pacing and so forth. 

After seven weeks had passed the Cop was beginning to loose hope. He had just entered the hospital again and was on his way to Steel's room. By now he was a regular guest and the receptionist allowed him to drive straight to Steel's room without having to check in. He entered the small room, already used to the beeping of the machines, and the quiet but raspy and somewhat pained breathing. 

But today something was different.....


	7. In the Hospital 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel dreams................

The beeps were faster than usually, and he could hear heavy breathing. He rushed to the other to see what was wrong and was surprised as he found the Streetracer seemingly chocking up. He was gasping for air and weezed as he didn't get any, tears streamed down his face and he was tense. He seemed to be still asleep and Bruce did what he thought was best and hit the panic button. He hoped that he had come in time.

Meanwhile inside Steel's head. 

_ A great, grassy plaine. Around it a forest of evergreen trees.A mighty mountain range far away. Daisies, redbuds, clover and coneflowers thrived beneath him. The air smelled of wood, and flowers. The sky was a brilliant blue and only a few soft white clouds covered it. Steel slowly looked around. This place looked strangely familiar. He slowly rolled forward, but didn't start his engine. He didn't really know where he was driving, just allowed his wheels to take him somewhere. He rolled into the forest. Here the air was humid and cool. It smelled of pines, fir, and spruce. The ground was covered with mushrooms, clover and pinecones. The Balsa trush tweeted and chirped above him. He continued driving for a while until he came to a clearing. A small pond occupied dragon- and butterflies. Reed grew around it and a pair of balsa trush had built their nest in it. The chicks had hatched already and were demanding food. _

_Suddenly someone chuckled, a deep female voice. Steel jumped and turned to where he thought the noise had come from. Another giggle. He growled lowly, hating it to be kept in the dark. „Who are You??! Show yourself!“ He demanded. Another airy chuckle, then someone spoke. „Is that the way to talk to your mother?“ Steel froze. „...You can't be my mother! She's dead. She died as-“ „As you were four. In a sidealley in the heart of chicago, in January '94. Am I right?“ „........Yes....“ He admitted softly. Mist had started to form around him. He could feel a cold shower of dread creep along his back. If he was with his mother, then he was DEAD!! He couldn't be dead, could he? Last he remembered he was on a truckstop, with two cops. How much time had passed since then? Hours? Days? …...years? He slowly drove backwards, until his bumper hit a tree and stopped him. He frantically looked around, but he saw nothing but white! Then, a form started to appear in the mist. He froze again and stared at it. Slowly a cimson red '86 Ford Taurus drove out of the fog. Her flanks were adorned with white cherry blossoms, She regarded him with an unreadable expression and scanned him from front to backbumper. He didn't dare to move. Then her expression went soft and she whispered „My little Ricko, how big you've grown. How many years have passed, how much pain you had to endure, my darling. I saw what you did on that highway, you have no idea with how much pride it had filled me as I watched you save that girl. I know it must be strange for you after so many years, but please believe me, I am your mother. You probably can't remember my name, it's been some time after all. I'm Clara.“ Clara....that was his mother's name, he'd always wondered. „But now to a more serious topic. You probably wonder why you're here, didn't you?“ She asked softly, her voice was deep for a woman, and strong, yet soft and warm at the same time. „Yes, I-I did“ He stuttered. „You're dead, so, does that mean that I'm dead too?“ he asked carefully. „Not quite“ spoke another voice suddenly. He veered around in less than a second and stared into the forest, wide eyed and disbelieving. He knew that voice, he'd heard it for the past fifteen years days in days out._

_Jeffrey looked strange, he was completly black, his frame free of rust, only two parallel white-ish silver lines ran from his hood to his trunk, and two creme white ovals adorned his flanks. „The mortal part of you struggles to survive. You are in a coma right now, the injuries you sustained from Zach's betrayal have left their marks on your engine, combined with the strain you've put yourself under, you created severe cracks, which could kill you, and that's why we are here. The big boss always gives those a chance to live who could recover, like you, if you get enough rest“ he drawled gently before pulling Steel into a vice tight embrace. Steel breathed in his scent, heard his strong corebeat and felt his warmth. He was with the people he loved, in a place where no body could ever cause him any harm again. And yet, he felt like it wasn't quite time to kick the bucket yet. „Can I decide wether I'll go or not?“ „Yes, you can“ whispered Jeffrey softly. Steel unconciously relaxed at that reply. „I missed you, Jeff“ he whimpered. „I know, Nugget, I know.“ Steel smiled at the nickname, with a treacherous sting behind his closed lids. He'd found a chunk of Pyrit once and had thought it was real gold, since then, Jeffrey had lovingly called him Nugget. „Is it strange when I want to go, but also stay?“ „No“ intervened his mother. She rolled up to him and gently placed her tire on his flank. „It's pretty normal actually, most want to go, but decide to stay anyway.The choice is yours“ he thought about her words, unable to decide. „I can return, right?“ „Someday, yes“ said Jeffrey, already knowing where this was going. The Chevy pressed him close to himself and Steel could feel something wet and warm hit his roof. „Promise that you'll be careful down there, don't cause too much trouble and stay away from drugs, you hear!?“ demanded the older Chevelle, obviously struggling not to cry. „We're always watching over you, Nugget, no matter how alone you may feel, we're with you“ whispered Jeff before he slowly drove backwards. „I promise,“ chocked Steel, he tried not to cry "Tell Duke and the Others that I miss them!". "I will, Nugget". Jeffrey and Clara gave him a last sad smile before everything around him slowly started to fade, and a faint pain spread in his body. The last thing he could hear was his mother's gentle whisper of „I love you, son“, then his world went black... _

Bruce paced in the hallway. Steel had suddenly flatlined and the doc was trying to revive him. He was pacing around for about an hour now. He turned as the door opened and the doc called him inside. He cautiously rolled into the room and stopped before Steel. The Ford Hybrid was awake but obviously dazed. He drooled and had a faraway expression on his face. He breathed roughly and trembled. „We need you to bring him out of that daze. Sometimes all it takes to bring people out of comas is a close friend, it worked before“ said the doc softly. Bruce inhaled through clenched teeth before he turned to the criminal. He wasn't befriended with Steel, and yet, he did it. 

„Steel? Can you hear me?“ He asked softly. No response.  
„Come on dude, I know that you got it in you.“ Nope.  
„Steel! Wake up!“ Nada.  
„Come on, You're a fighter so god dammn it fight already! You left me in the dust in that warehouse, you showed me how strong you can be, so come on! Show this damn cop that you're more than just a common, low-life, backstreet, honorless-piece-of-scum, criminal! Show me that you are more than the backless, dirty rat that everyone calls you!“ at the end of his tirade Bruce had shouted. He was about to add something as Steel coughed and focosed on him. He still seemed to be disoriented but spoke anyway. „So, you Cops do care“ he croaked with a hoarse voice. 

It was the most beautiful sound that Bruce had ever heard.....


	8. In the Hospital 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel awakes and Bruce finds out that some criminals have a sense of humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am again!   
I'll upload "Love will see us through" later tonight after I've finished editing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!   
And btw,
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR MY FELLOW PROPPIES AND JETTLINGS!

Bruce didn't know wether he should be reliefed or pissed. On one tire Steel was awake, which was a good thing, but on the other it also meant that he would have to interrogate him soon, and he really didn't look forwards to that.   
The Taurus was currently given a thourough check up by dr. Tanner and two nurse pitties. Dr. Tanner was gently pinching the bigger car's flanks to see if he had lost any feeling in there, but Steel responded to even just the slightest of touches. The pitties appeared to be intimidated by the big male, for they were carefully moving around him, and avoided eye contact. Steel ignored them, and kept his entire focus on each and every little movement of Tanner, almost as if he was afraid the Alpha Romeo could harm him.   
„Alright mr. Ruskow, my tests are almost complete. I just need to check how your engine is doing, so if you'd be as kind as to rev it once or twice, please?“ Steel hesitantly obeyed. He grimanced, appearantly still in some pain, as his engine coughed and sputtered it's way back to life. After a couple of rough minutes the hacking and coughing turned into a smooth, deep, growling purr and dr. Tanner was obviously satisfied with that. „Very good mr. Ruskow, very good. I'll let you rest for today then, meanwhile mr. Rodriquez may fill you in on what happened while you were unconscious. During the next few days my staff and I will think of several rehabilitation measures, until then, welcome back“ said Tanner while he exited the room, and left criminal and cop in an akward silence. 

Both didn't really know what to do about the other and so they just stared at either the ground or the walls. Occasionally Bruce would look at Steel but he would quickly look away again if Steel noticed it and the other way around. After a while the streetracer tried to spark a conversation. 

„So,..........you're here to supervise me?“   
„Err, no,..........not quite. It's more like, you know, trying to make sure that, well,....“  
Bruce brain was stuck somewhere between 'Steel is awake' and 'how to have a conversation' and had appearantly shurtcuted. Another awkward silence ensued. Then Steel tried again. 

„You'll arrest me once I'm back to health, won't cha?“ Bruce sighed deeply. „Can I speak honestly?“ 

„Sure“ 

„You don't seem like a real threat to society to me, and not at all like a bad guy. I'm in conflict with my conscience and my duty, wether to negotiate a compromise or to simply put you behind bars. When I'm completely honest, I would prefer the first option, I would like to get to know the car behind the mask of leader, behind the facade of criminal.“ 

„Hm.Don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that,“ chuckled Steel, „So, you want to help me, a ruthless, honorless piece of scum, as you put it so nicely before, Why?“ 

„Honest? I don't have the slightest. I just want to, without really knowing why, it's risky I'm aware, but intruiging all the same.“ 

„Hnn, makes no sense at all, and yet it's clear. Fine, if it means I don't have to spent the rest of my life behind swedish curtains, I'll cooperate.“ grinned Steel. 

„But now, please tell me, what did I miss out on? How long was I gone? How did I get here?...............and why does everybody think we're friends?“ 

„ You didn't miss anything really important, my own Boss´ near death aside. We just captured another couple streetracers, you were out for seven weeks and two days and my colleage and I had called a tow truck to get you here as we found you on the truckstop. By the way, the little girl you saved wants to meet you to say Thank you, she's a cute little girl. Oh, And since your livery seems to be quite similar to that of us cops appearantly everybody thinks were colleagues.“ finished Bruce dryly. Steel dissolved into a fit of deep, rich, roaring laughter at the last bit. „Okay Partner, then where's my mark and gun? We gotta catch some criminals!“ shouted Steel with enthusiastic glee. Bruce tried not to laugh but slowly and surely his quiet snickers turned into full blown laughter. Soon both males were laughing with abandon, not giving a damn about the fact that they were supposed to hate each other. After a while they were still laughing. Why? Because they could, it felt good to not having to worry about anything for a preicous little time.

Once they reagained their composures was when they realized just what had happened. „Hnn, and I had always thought cops didn't have any humor, how wrong one can be“ said Steel. Bruce was still softly giggling but nodded, „And here I thought you were just another, hard to deal with, boring criminal“ chuckled Bruce. „Always pleased to prove people wrong. I've never gotten that well along with a cop before, you sure you're one of the guys in uniform?“ asked Steel, a crooked grin on his bumper. „I am quite sure, thank you“ answered Bruce. „By the way what's your name, always just calling you cop and policeman is lame“ complained the Taurus with a pout.   
„I am Bruce and I'm-“   
„BATMAN!“   
„.........ehh no......?.....“  
Steel looked quite proud of himself for his rather rude intrruption, but Bruce couldn't help but laugh as he saw the almost adorable, happy little grin on Steel's face.   
„You've got a screw loose, you know that?“ asked the cop after a few minutes of more laughter. Steel just snorted and shrugged. Then he laid back down on the bed and yawned. He was pretty tired again. „Hm, goodnight Steel, I'll be back“ „Are you Arnold Schwarzenegger now?“ asked Steel with a tired but goofy expression. Bruce chuckled and closed the door, leaving Steel to droop off. 

Driving out of the Hospital and to the Hotel he'd booked, he found himself conflicted. Steel seemed to be a pretty nice guy, and not very dangerous. But everyone had told him that the streetracer was unpredictable and ruthless. Slowly, he didn't know what he should believe anymore. Driving along the empty street he made a promise to himself: He would find the true Car behind the Mask, and he would prove that Steel was harmless......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankies for reading!   
Comments are appreciated and will be answered!


	9. Rehabilitation 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel gets playful....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am again! 
> 
> _Thus Always to Tyrants_ belongs to the "The Oh Hellos".   
Cars belongs to Disney/Pixar!   
I only own my OCs!

„You're supposed to drive not swim!“ laughed dr. Tanner as he watched Steel rollick on the treadmill. It had been rebuilt and a box of plexiglass surrounded it, then it had been filled with water to make movement harder. Usually patients didn't have much trouble when they used it, but the Taurus in front of him was more interessted in fooling around rather than exercising. 

Instead of simply driving on the treadmill he paddled his wheels in the water and swam on the spot. The Alpha Romeo had been warned that the younger car could be a troublemaker but he hadn't expected him to be so childlike. 

Yet, despite the other not doing what he was supposed to do, Dr. Barkley Tanner couldn't bring himself to be angry. He was, a goofball. Simply, a goofball. It had been a month since he had awoken from the coma he'd been in, and Tanner had been let in on the case the taurus was involved in. He had to admit, for a fearsome streetracer, he was not just a pretty easy patient, treadmill aside, but also humorous, and a loveable dork. He was inteligent and learned how to get around pretty quickly. But what astounded the doctor the most, was the fact that Steel was able to have polite conversation with people who had studied, without them noticing that he'd never even _seen_ a school.

Literally. 

It even astounded him just how much the Taurus knew about history, nature, weather and basic anatomy.

A loud yelp, a splash and coughing brought him back to the present and he looked to the taurus...

...only to burst into laughter. 

Steel had lost balance and had dove nose first into the water. He glared at the clear fluid and pouted, before looking at the still giggling SUV. The grey Primer clashed badly with his red eyes and Tanner felt a pang of pity. He wondered how it must feel like to be used to sleek, elegant black, and then suddenly be a ugly, boring grey. 

„Okay, I think we're done for today,“ Tanner pushed a button and the water flushed out, then the front of the box opened and Steel drove out. „Let me see your engine, not that you got watered again“ said the Alpha Romeo. Steel popped his hood and revealed his V8 engine. Tanner inspected it closely and nodded in satisfaction as he saw that the engine was just fine. 

„You can go to your room now, Mr.Rodriquez will be here in an hour“ 

„Thanks, Barkley“

„No prob- wait, how come you know my name?!“ 

„I got my ways“ drawled Steel mysteriously. 

Tanner stared after him, bewildered. 

Steel couldn't wait for the hour to pass, he paced his room, stared out the window, at the wall, occupied himself with watching the potato quality of the Hospital TV and so on. 

Then the door opened, and his mood brightened. Bruce rolled in, a easy smile on his bumper. „Hey Batman“ chirped Steel. Bruce chuckled and replied „Hello Robin“. A big grin spread on Steel's face. He rolled forward to greet Bruce, rubbing his cheek against Bruce's, who returned the gesture. Then the Pick-up motioned for him to follow him outside. „You ready to face the outside world?“ „Ha! Chu Bet!“ laughed Steel. Then he drove beside Bruce, who led him to the entrance. The Pick-up was amazed by the developement of their „relationship“. Steel trusted him completely, and Bruce had a lot of trust in him too. Today they he would see though, if he could trust Steel so much as to let him roam on his own. Once outside Bruce stopped them. „Have you ever been to the sea?“ „No, why?“ „Well, then you're in for a treat.“ said Bruce, leading them to the next train station. Bruce had to keep from chuckling as he watched Steel explore their surrounding country with big, curious eyes. 

_ Yup, he still is just a kid. _

The trainride didn't take them very long and once they reached the beach Bruce was certain that he'd made a good decision in trying to prove that Steel wasn't dangerous. The tide was out and surprisingly nodody else was around. Bruce didn't mind that in the least. In fact he welcomed the privacy, especialy as Steel started to fool around. He ducked low, snuck up on a little crab, wriggled his back end and pounced it. Of course the crab was faster than him, and as he lifted his wheel he just found sand. 

But, he didn't give up. 

He continued his game of sneaking, butt wriggling, and pouncing until all the crabs had hidden themselves. Then Bruce surprised him by racing past him, U-turning and driving back. He halted right in front of the racer. He lowered his front, his trunk going up and a playful growl erupted from his engine. Steel was confused at first but after a couple of seconds he too, took on a playful stance. Bruce pounced first and the „brawl“ was on. They romped around until the tide came back in, which they watched from a safe distance, Steel with big, mesmerized eyes. As some of the salty sea spray splashed on his face he recoiled with a betrayed expression and a yelp. „Hey! I've had enough baths for today!“ he laughed.   
Bruce laughed loudly, watching Steel shake off the water. 

Driving back Bruce got lost in his thoughts, but he snapped back as he heard Steel sing

„Let me die,  
Let me drown,   
lay my bones in the ground   
I will still come around when the time for sleep is through   
Over hill, over dale,   
through the valley and vale   
Do not weep, do not wail,   
I am coming home to you.

Every tomb,   
every sea,   
spit the bones from your teeth   
Let the ransomed be free as the revel meets the day,   
Let the valleys awake,   
let them rattle and shake In the wind that remakes all that time has worn awa-“  
Steel stopped abrubtly as he noticed Bruce staring at him. „Ehh Bruce? You okay? You're staring at me“ Bruce shook himself, he hadn't noticed that he'd been staring.  
„Err yeah I'm good Sorry! Wow! I didn't know that you could sing that well! That was incredible“ „Uhhm Thanks? I guess....I've never gotten a compliment like that, thank you“ said Steel, he was blushing. 

„Really? You sing beautifully. Did you sing back with the streetracers?“   
„No, Only for myself, never with the others. In their eyes it's weak to show emotion, and singing does show a lot of that. That's why I always put on a show, and was so abrasive to you in the begining“  
„Weak to show emotion??!!? Seriously? It's not weak in the slightest, in fact I think it shows character strenght when you show your emotions as male, and your singing was quite, amazing“  
Bruce was glad that his black paintjob hid his blush, the same couldn't be said for Steel. His hood was pink, not grey, and he knew it, wich made him blush even more. Deciding not to further embarass the younger car Bruce nudged him on to keep driving, even though he was certain that he wouldn't be able to get the picture out of his head....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
Comments are appreciated and will be answered!


	10. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel goes to jail......

_„You don't have my money Will. I told you what would happen if you return without my money“ hissed a rusty, sinsiter looking Hummer. „Mr. Kurk, Boss sir, I I swear I had your money but the bank, the bank got it all!“ pleaded a white Pick up. „Ohh so now the bank's at fault for your unreliability? No, Will, I got enough of your lousy excuses.“ a click, whimpering and the sound of a gunshot._

„I swear to chrysler these shows are _so_ predictable!“ complained Steel to noone in particular. Bruce was yet to arrive and he'd already read through all the magazines that the F-150 had brought by on his latest visit. 

Three months had passed now since his awakening and soon his rehabilitation time would end. In fact all he had, was today. Wich made it one last day of freedom, then he'd get thrown into jail until his date with the court. His engine had recovered surprisingly quickly with the aid of dr. Tanner's rehabilitation programm. He just felt a slight throbb whenever he overtaxed it now. 

Speaking of taxes, the hospital's food was too pricey for it's quality. 

The doorknob wriggled and turned, in turn opening the beige door. He turned to it as it opened and smiled as a wellknown Male Pick-up drove inside. 

Bruce wore an easy grin on his bumper. „Hey Batman“ greeted Steel again, the old joke having become familiar with them. „Hello Robin“ chuckled Bruce. „You scared of tomorrow? First time jail?“ „Oh believe me, scared's not even comin' close.“ drawled Steel, driving over to the window. He looked out and onto the busy street below, watching everyday life go on. Bruce noticed that Steel's mood had dropped considerably. „Do you know who's going to arrest me?“ asked the Taurus softly. Bruce sighed and rolled forwards to stand beside him.   
„Bossman thought that since you know and trust me, it would be easier if I arrest you and bring you there. Provided of course that you'll cooperate.“ He had spoken as softly as he could and reached out with a tire to touch Steel's side in a reassuring way. He was surprised as Steel whipped around and buried himself in his side, shivering and sobbing softly. „I'll go crazy in there Bruce! They'll lock me up and take away everything I've known and I can't even protest! I'll go crazy! I just know it!“  
„Hey, hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. I'll put in a good word for you. It'll be okay. The court date is next week already, if everything goes by the way my own lawyer told me, then you might even get out on probation.“. Steel slowly ceased crying and he turned to Bruce. „You-You turned to your lawyer just for me?“ he asked, voice high and squeaky. „Yes, I did. I consider you a close friend by now. I know it's not everyday I come across someone that means that much to me, you must know that I and Mrs. Evans don't get along that well, but for you, hell, I'd catch a bullet.“ Steel looked at him with disbelief. Then he blushed, drove up to him and pressed himself against Bruce, soaking in his warmth. Bruce blushed too but allowed it with a smile. Both cars spent the rest of the day simply soaking up each other's presence, and Steel eventually even fell asleep, with his side pressed to Bruce's. 

The next morning came and Steel could hardly anticipate the moment Bruce would come and arrest him. He just wanted to get this whole nightmare over as fast as possible. The sun was just barely grazing the horizon as his door opened. Bruce slowly entered, a sad smile on his bumper. „Hey“ he greeted softly. „Hi“ answered Steel sadly. They looked at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. Then Bruce inhaled deeply and drove up to Steel. He pulled him into a tight embrace and held him for a moment. „It'll be okay“ he hispered. He felt Steel nod and let him go. „Your right tire, please“ Steel complied and stretched out his right tire. Bruce gently put a parking boot on it and then he motioned for Steel to follow him outside. Steel complied again and hobbled out of the room. Dr. Tanner, Gordon, two Forklifts and a strange Flatbedtruck awaited them down in the foyer. Tanner drove up to him and pulled him in a hug, „Take care of yourself in there!“ he said. Gordon eyed it with a slight degree of distrust. Once Tanner let him go again Bruce nudged him over to the truck , who gently lifted him up onto his bed. The two Pitties secured belts around his tires and a chain to his front bumper. 

The drive to the jail was uneventful and boring. Steel even caught himself nodding off once. 

As the truck arrived at the building Steel could feel a shower of dread creep up his back. The building looked unfriendly and scary and the barbed wire fences made him want to crawl away and hide in some dark hole. An Unfriendly looking Officer came up to them and gruffly ordered the Forklifts to take off the restrains. The Forklifts did it and minutes later he rolled off of the Flatbed. The officer put another parking boot around his left wheel and lead Steel through the gate. He was allowed a last glance back and he looked at Bruce. But to his surprise the Pick up refused to meet his eyes. A pang of hurt ached in his chest and he hobbled further. At the reception another car checked him for weapons and drugs, but finding none he allowed him to pass. His tires were taken off and replaced by the Jail's. They didn't quite fit right and he wobbled away. A third officer lead him through a long, wide, sterile hallway. Bright white lamps made the whole scenery even more uncomfortable. 

They stopped as they reached an iron door. With a key the officer opened it and patiently waited for Steel to roll inside. „Don't worry, Bruce told us about you. We'll have a word with the judge, you're not going to stay in here for long“. The cop gave him a gentle smile and closed the door. The Taurus flinched as he heard the lock shut itself. Steel drove into the corner and pressed himself against the cold wall. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. Then, slowly, the first bitter sobbs broke free from his crouched form. 

He'd never felt so alone before.

Meanwhile, Bruce drove back to his station, the other officers he passed gratuated him and some jubilated. „Yeah! The newbie catches the badie! Woooo! Good Job Brucie!“ yelled one of the other Pick ups. „And here comes the hero of the day!“ said Richards proudly as he entered the building. „Yeah, sure.......hero.....“ he muttered. Feeling anything but heroic. He didn't notice that Gordon was watching his every move. 

The cruiser was old, but not dumb and the developement of the Pick up's relationship with the Taurus hadn't gone unnoticed. In his opinion, Steel was playing with the Pick up. He wasn't as poor and harmless as he seemed, that he was sure of. 

Or at least he had been. 

He hadn't had the time to confront Bruce about it, but now, seeing him so cast down, he wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to confront him. Maybe he had been wrong after all, and Steel really was a good guy? Sighing the old SSP followed the younger Pick-up. He just hoped that Bruce would forgive him. 

And that he'd really been wrong about Steel. Maybe he could give the kid a chance after all. 

Maybe........


	11. I know you.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel's first time in jail.......

Jeff whistled softly while he rolled down the long hallway to the cells. He was about to get the new captive and get him to the lunch room. He and his sister were in on the job now for about a year and Jeff had really started to enjoy himself in the job. 

The young Police interceptor was excited, he had heard a lot about their new captive, a dangerous and clever ex – gang leader. He wondered what kind of car the new guy would be, he had long ago figured out that there were four kinds of prisoners. There were the aggresive ones, who yelled profanity at everyone and everything and tried to attack the guards, then there were the talkactive ones who spoke and spoke without taking a breath. The next ones were the stoic, silent ones, that tried to be scary with their unending silence, most failed though and ended up being more hilarious than intimidating. The last ones were the scared, shy and cowed ones. He rarely met those here in jail, he always kind of felt sorry for them. 

He arrived at the cell after a few minutes and was about to open the door as he heard muffled crying through the irondoor. He paused for a second and listened to the soft, corebreaking sobbs. He inhaled deeply and unlocked the door. He heard a surprised gasp and was faced with a Ford Taurus that seemed to have gotten a bit too big for it's model. The other car had a thin line of blood running down his chin and Jeff realized that he must have bitten his lips bloody. He tried to be as unintimidating as possible without looking too kind. This was a prison after all, but there was no need to distress the other any further. „Hey there, come on, I'll bring you to the doc and then you'll have some lunch, sounds good?“ he asked rethorically. To his surprise the other nodded and slowly rolled forwards. Jeff was surprised by the other's imediate cooperation. Not even the shy guys were that easy. Leading him through the hallways to the Jail's doctor he kept an eye on the older car. Well, he wasn't that much older, only maybe two, three years. He looked quite downcast, hurt even and Jeff wondered why. As they arrived they were greeted by an old, tough looking Forklift. „Morning Marcey, could you take a look at him, he bit his lips open“ The Forklift grumbled something but complied. Jeff could see the Taurus tense as the forklift came up to him with a sponge that was soaked in a disinfective solution. The Taurus beared his teeth and growled softly as the forklift advanced and exposed pointy canines. Marcey wasn't fazed by that in the least and simply pushed a button on the wall. Seconds later the Taurus' growl turned into whimpering as he was secured with wheel clamps. 

Marcey picked up a strange looking kind of plier and wedged it into the Taurus' mouth, forcing it open, much to the racer's dismay. Jeff could see the pure hatred in his eyes as the plier kept his jaws from snapping back shut. He recoiled as the Taurus whimpered in pain as Marcey applied the disinfective solution, none to gently. Once he was done with disinfecting, the Forklift applied an ointment. At Jeff's questioning look he said „It's gonna quicken the healing process“. Jeff nodded and drove back as Marcey took the clamp away and released the Taurus. Jeff expected him to attack the Forklift but instead he recoiled and hid in a corner, whimpering softly. Marcey just shrugged and rolled off to chrysler-knew-where, leaving Jeff alone with the other car. „Okay, now let's not let this escalate, shall we?“ he said. His answer was a quiet hiss and the angry rev of a powerful engine. „A-nd you're pissed, oka~y that makes things harder“ said the young interceptor. He slowly drove around the work table and towards the growling Taurus. The other Car tried to retreat further into the corner but his huge spoiler wouldn't allow that. „It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Come now, I'm sure that you're hungry. There's lentil stew in the canteen, it's not even that bad actually. Come on.“ lured the young interceptor. To his satisfaction the taurus seemed to listen up at the mention of food and he stopped growling immediately. He looked at Jeff with something that the younger car might have dared to call curiosity. Slowly the other rolled out of the corner and into the middle of the room. Jeff exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd held as the Taurus seemingly calmed down again. The streetracer gave himelf a violent shake before he looked at the younger interceptor. 

About fifeteen minutes later they arrived at the lunch and breakroom. Only two other prisoners and four guards were there. It were a 1967 mustang and a young camaro and both ignored him. Steel looked around curiosly and took in the new scenery. He had honestly expcted the place to be more, well, intimidating. But it was actually quite comfy, compared to the warehouse. Everything was clean, the rooms were warm and he got three meals a day, that was way more than he could have imagined having back when he lived on the street. Back then he'd been used to being hungry for weeks with only small, insignificant scraps now and then. 

He had calmed down from his encounter with that crazy medic, and he _did_ look forward to a warm meal. After all, it couldn't be worse than half rotten spagetti, could it?. He could feel the interceptor's eyes at his back, was he trying to read his mind? Steel snorted at that thought. They reached the canteen's food counter and a young Audi a8 shoved a plate of stew and a slice of bread towards him. Steel picked both up and carried it over to a table he deemed suitable. 

The first gulp he took of the stew was heaven. 

Jessie looked from a safe distance as the new captive ate. Jeff was busily chatting with another guard whose name she didn't bother to remember. Steeling herself for derogatory comments from the newbie she rolled over to her brother. She noticed how the newbie's eyes followed her, but instead of amusement, lust or anything related, she saw curiosity in them. Had that guy never seen a female guard before? She huffed and parked beside Jeff. 

She was uncertain about that new guy, but she knew with time, she would find out what he really was like. 

Joe looked from his roommate to the new Prisoner that sat parked at the other side of the room. The Mustang knew a good streetracer when he saw one and that guy looked quite promising. He shared a look with Damien, the camaro seemed unsure, but he agreed anyway and so they both rolled over to the new guy. Joe parked at a polite distance and waited until the younger car would notice them. Fortunately for them the kid had noticed them the second they had moved towards them and he turned after swallowing the last bit of stew. The young Taurus mix looked at them with unguarded curiosity and Joe couldn't help but chuckle. This kid reminded him of someone, but he couldn't tell whom. 

He reminded him of a certain chevrolet that he'd been befriended with years ago.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading! 
> 
> If you know what Chevrolet I mean, write it in the commies! ;)


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel meets an old friend of his mentor and Bruce confesses things to Gordon........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I don't know if I'll be able to upload anything later today so here ya go!  
Have fun and happy valentines day!

An awkward tension ensued between the three captives and if someone looked close enough they could see Steel tense up, ready to bolt. The tension was eliminated as Joe broke into a huge smile. He chuckled and rolled over to Steel, patting his front wheel in a friendly manner he said „So, you're Jeff's boy, eh? That old scoundrel! First he doesn't call in thirty years and then I suddenly am bombarded with letters of him in which he states he found a kid.“ Noticing Steel's confused expression he sighed and asked: „I suppose Jeffery never mentioned me, did he?“. Steel shook his head, dumbstruck, Joe chuckled again and regarded him with a soft smile. „Should, should I know you?“ That was met with yet another chuckle. „Well, I guess it would be desirable. I am Joe, that Camaro over there is Damien. Jeffrey and I are old friends. Grew up together and went through thick and thin, well, until I met Brooklyn, that is“ said Joe with a sheepish, kinda rueful grin. „Brooklyn?“ asked Steel confused. „Ahh, she was my mate, heh, the most beautiful testarossa on this side of the Mississippi.“ explained Joe, grinning. Then he turned serious. „So, how's the old man doing, kid?“ the old mustang regareded the young taurus with a curious expression.

Steel opened his mouth but his voice failed him and he looked down. Slowly a deep, aching sadness embraced his core and he closed his eyes to keep the older mustang from seeing his tears. But it was useless, before he even had a chance to say something he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. For a moment he dared to imagine that it was Jeff who hugged him and for a few precious moments he forgot where he was. And those few, sacred minutes were like heaven. 

For the first time since he had awoken in the Warehouse he really realized that Jeffrey and the others were dead. 

For the first time he realized that he might have fallen in love with a Cop. 

For the first time he realized that he was locked behind bars and away from everything that resembled freedom.

Meanwhile at the Chicago Police station. 

Bruce laid on his sleepingmat, he'd pulled the curtains in front of the windows and the blanket over himself. He didn't wanted to see or speak to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone until that one damned week finally passed. 

And then he could be with Steel again.

The Pick up looked into his rearview mirror as someone knocked at his door. „Go away!“ he barked. For a moment he thought the intruder headed his request, but then the door opened. He huffed as he made out Gordon's silhouette in the dim light. He couldn't see his face but he was sure that he was grinning. _Just like all the other idiots who think I'm happy about locking Steel away_. „What do you want?“ he demanded gruffly. Not bothering to face the older Cop. 

Were his mother here she would whip his aft for that.

„I want answers“ rumbled Gordon. 

The F-150 dragged himself up, suppressing a pained moan as he did so. He'd laid too long on that left front tire. While still feeling as if dozens of bugs bit into his axle and tire he huffed and turned around to glare at the older Ford. To his surprise he looked actually concerned. „And what if I don't wanna talk?“ he hissed. 

„Then I'll wait until you're ready“ came the gentle answer.

That took him by surprise. He had not expected the old man to actually pay attention to what he wanted. Which were a certain black and white streetracer, a hot cup of cocoa and to be left alone. But it seemed that he had. Bruce was uncertain wether he should tell Gordon about his „relationship“ with Steel or not. Could he trust the old SSP to keep it a secret? What if he judged him for it? What if he told Richards, would he lose his job and everything he'd worked so hard for? He tapped from one tire to the other in indecision, feeling like a child who's been caught redhanded. Gordon waited patiently for him to decide and as if he'd read his thoughts he said. „Whatever you tell me will stay between you and me and inside these four walls, I promise“. Bruce looked at him, and for the first time today he allowed himself a small smile. Sighing deeply he motioned for Gordon to come inside. The old cruiser complied and closed the door. Once they were for themselves the older car turned serious. „I won't sugarcoat anything, so expect me to be blunt. The taurus, do you love him?“ Bruce was taken aback by that. „Well, we, I uhmm-“ „Yes, or no? In love, there's no maybe.“ said the old car softly. Bruce sighed again, he sunk low on his suspension and after a few minutes he whispered: 

„Yes........I think I do“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Commies are appreciated and will be answered!


	13. The trial1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel goes before court and Bruce holds a speech.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and I'm so sorry that I didn't upload in so long! 
> 
> Without further talking, have fun and enjoy!

Steel whimpered softly while he pressed himself closer to the cold wall. Today was the day he'd anticipated the whole week.

He would be lead before court. 

If everything went like Bruce had told him then he would go free on probation, if not, well, then this cell would be his home for the next few years. 

Speaking of Bruce, he hadn't seen him all week, _ Has he forgotten me? Has he, now that he was behind bars, realized that he didn't wanted to be befriended with a criminal? Has something happened to him and he is in hopsital? Or maybe even dead? Has he-_ Steel's thoughts were cut short as the iron door opened. He gulped as an older Guard came in who ordered him to drive out. Steel obeyed without any hesitation, that guy was creeping him out. He and the young interceptor, _Jeff_ his memory recalled, were the guards mainly responsible for him. Steel waited outside his cell for the guard to lock it and once that was done he gruffly ordered him to follow. They rolled through several hallways until finally reaching one of the gates that would lead them to the outside world. The Forklift at the gate regarded Steel with an expression of curiosity, a welcome change to the Guard's gruffness. 

The forklift gave him a thorough check up before giving them the Okay that they could continue.

The guard led him to a large, dark trailer. He flinched back as it opened and he looked at the guard with distress as he was stared at out of two pairs of sharp, piercing, unfriendly eyes from the inside of the trailer. The guard ignored him and gave him a rough shove, forcing him onto the ramp and into the already crammed trailer. His frontbumper collided with someone else's flank and he heard a grunt followed by a harsh growl. He immediatly scrambled backwards but he didn't get further than a few inches before his backbumper hit the closed trailer door. He stared fearfuly up at a much bigger, deep red Chevrolet Pick up, a nosering hung from his grill and and a large, ugly scar caused him to have a lazy eye. The Car behind the pick-up was a black and gold Corvette C8. His left eye was missing and a huge gaping hole in it's place. The Pick up still glared daggers at him and he quickly averted his gaze to prevent a confrontation. He wanted too get out of jail as fast as possible, the last thing he needed was a brawl in the trailer. 

As the truck started moving the Pick up moved in on him. He wedged his tire beneath his chin and forced him to look up. Fiery red met acid green and Steel could feel a shiver run down his spine. „So, what are you in for, Hrn?“ he asked seemingly inocently, but Steel could hear the threat in his voice. „.......Illegal Streetracing“ he muttered quietly after a few tense seconds. „Hm! I for murder in three cases, the guy behind me for armed robbery and shooting an officer. Gotta say, for a speedster you're pretty bulky, lucky for you I like the bulky type.“ the Pick up had come far too close for Steel's liking and he tried to back up. To his dismay he had to realize that he'd already run out of space and he could only whimper as the Pick up pressed his lips roughly against his own. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed. Altough he never had a partner to get really intimate with, he knew where this was leading to. The Corvette became his unexpected savior as he growled and snapped „Would you stop that already?! You're fucking disgusting! Ya know that?“ The pick up tried to turn around which gave Steel the oportunity to turn away and position himself so that the Pick up wouldn't be able to try anything. „Whatcha mean with that you bitch?!“ „Hey! I ain't no bitch you oversized Punk!“ „Oh really? Then Why you're bitchin' 'round?“ „Ya, know what, I'm too intelligent to be dealing with a dick like you!“ snapped the Corvette. The Pick up growled and tried to attack the Corvette, who growled in turn and backed off. Suddenly the trailer door opened and Steel used his oportunity to bolt. He gunned his engine and squeezed out of the half opened ramp. He collided hard with the ground but he didn't care very much. With squealing tires he swerved around and sought shelter behind the first thing he saw. 

Which was a cop. 

The Ram 1500 made a surprised noise and was about to turn around as the chevrolet came speeding out with a roar. The Cops immediately tried to subdue him and after a short struggle they had him on the ground. He was yelling insults and empty threats until one of the officers tazed him. 

Steel still stood were he'd first parked and watched the scene with a rising feeling of fear. 

„Hey! You!“ a loud, shrill voice to his left startled him and he turned around to a police pitty. She was holding a file and regarded him with boredom. „Are you that speeder? Ricko „Steel“ Ruskow?“ „yes, Ma'am“ he answered. „Well, come on, the trial is starting in a few.“ She grumbled. 

Steel followed her through a large wooden door, followed by a marble hallway. They reached a second, slightly smaller door and the officer led him inside. 

Steel's anxiety spiked up rapidly as he found himself glared at out of several, curious, expectant pairs of eyes. He could hear some hushed voices and the one or other impatient huff. The pitty led him to a stand where an old, gruff looking BMW stood. 

Probably his defender. 

The trial started and everyone looked at the doors as they swung open. A beige Corvette rolled into the courtroom and Steel could feel a bell ring in his subconsciousness with the velocity of Big Ben. And then, judge and criminal made eyecontact and time seemed to freeze. 

„YOU??!!“ yelled both Corvette and Taurus as they set eyes on each other. „B-but you're the guy who saved my daughter!“ 

„Yup“

„You're a criminal??!“

„....Yup“

„What kind of criminal saves people?!“ screeched the Corvette. „One with a core“ interjected a deep voice. Steel peeked around the Corvette and smiled as he saw Bruce in the door's threeshold. The Pick up looked nervous, in fact he looked very much like he hadn't slept the past few days. Steel sadly noted the dishelved way the F-150 looked like.

„Your honor,“ started Bruce, getting everyone's attention. „I know I am a mere cop, not really even worthy of speaking up here like this, but, before you make any decisions, please, hear me out.“ Steel had never heard the other sound so scared before. „I'm listening“ encouraged the Corvette softly. Bruce took a deep breath. „My parents came here to the US in the believe that here, in the land of freedom and equality, their little boy could grow up safely and become someone important. They came here believing that with hard work and the will to achieve something, everything was possible. So, now I ask you, why shouldn't we believe that if we put enough care, resources and faith into him, that we could make him redeem himself? That we could make him a better person? I can only speak for myself your honor, but I've spent the past five months in his company, and I can assure you that there is nothing bad about him. And I believe in him. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, sir. And I am sorry for wasting your time.“ finished Bruce softly........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
Comments are appreciated and will be answered.


	14. The trial2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the trial is happening.   
Afterwards it's, no pun intended, trial and error.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back. It's finally a longer chapter again :)  
Unfortunately writing had to take a backseat since my final exams are knocking at the door and now corona got all schools in bavaria closed for 3 weeks...............
> 
> But now to more pleasant topics! Anyone who might be shipping these two, you're in for a treat!

„Wasted my time? No, far from it, mr. Rodriquez. I remember you, you were the first cop after that terrible accident that asked after my family's well being and not the wanted car. I also recognize you,“ said Judge O'Hare, turning to Steel, who flinched slightly and tried to hide behind the accusation desk. The Corvette chuckled softly at that and beckoned for him to come out again. „You don't have to be afraid. I've read your file and mr. Rodriquez report about your time in the hospital. I also saw with my own two eyes that there is good within you. I fear that when I put you behind bars, I'll squash the good that's left within your core. So,“ he made a meaningful pause and turned back to Bruce. „Mr. Rodriquez,“ he started firmly, „Are you willing to take full responsibility for the accused. All of his actions will lead back to you and should he mess up it may cost you your job.“ „I am willing to take full responsibility for him, your Honor.“ 

„Well then, as you stated before, why shouldn't we believe in miracles,“ He half whispered, just loud enough for Bruce to hear it. Then he quickly winked at him, a mischievious glint in his eyes. 

Bruce couldn't help the rising feeling of hope and anxiety that started to bubble up in his tanks.

„If no one has any objections, then I shall now announce my verdict.“ 

The room was silent, everyone waited for the Corvette to speak. 

A soft, short chuckle. The Corvette drove up to his podium, and with a strong booming voice he said, loud and clear and for everyone to hear: „Ricko „Steel“ Ruskow. With the right granted to me by the office of state, I hereby acquit you, here and today. You have a three-year probation period. If you behave abnormally during this time, I will revise my judgment and impose a six-year sentence on you. Mister Rodriquez will have full responsibility over you during this time. I wish you a good day, mister Ruskow, and, without wanting to be offensive, I hope that we will never meet again, or at least, under better circumstances”   
Steel just nodded softly, obviously stunned and Bruce had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he saw the slackjawed expression on the Taurus's face. _told you, things would go well_ Bruce slowly drove back to the door where Gordon waited for him. The old SSP smiled mysteriously. Bruce raised a brow. „What's got you so happy?“ he asked. „Oh, you'll see soon enough“ drawled the other. 

Okay, now Bruce was scared. 

A bright orange paintjob caught his attention and he turned to the right. A young jail guard came up to them, Steel in tow. „Mr. Rodriquez?“ „Yes, that's me“ „He's all yours!“ said the young guard enthusiastically. Steel looked at him, uncertainity visible in his eyes. „Hey, how you've been?“ asked the Pick-up softly. He felt a wave of guilt overcome him when he remembered the conversation he had with Gordon.   
_ „I won't sugarcoat anything, so expect me to be blunt. The taurus, do you love him?“ _

_„Well, we, I uhmm-“ _

_„Yes, or no? In love, there's no maybe.“ _

_„Yes........I think I do“_

_„And still you didn't even look him in the eyes when he was led off. Have you ever considered that he might have feelings for you? And that he might now feel as if you wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore? “ _

_„That, that's highly unlik-“_

_„Bruce Rodriquez, shut up“_

_„What I want to say is, I can see you suffering, my friend. Drive to him, set things straight. Either he reciprocrates your feelings or he doesn't, it's up to him. But at least then you have certainity. When I drive out of this room, I want you to follow and I want you to drive to jail and tell Steel how you feel for him. Okay?“ _

_„Okay. Thank you Gordon.“_

_„No need kiddo. Just do as I asked.“_

But Bruce never got to Jail. The second he got out of his room Richards sent him of to work again. And he sent him into the entire opposite direction of where he wanted to drive to.   
Steel appearantly had said something while he'd been lost in thoughts and he looked at the ground with a mix of dissapointment and sadness. Bruce might as well just drown in an ocean of guilt.

„I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Can you repeat that?“ he asked softly, feeling his core clench as the sad expression on Steel's face deepened. „I said I was fine“ he hissed, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. Bruce opened his mouth to say something as Gordon interveined and hushed him with a stern glare. „I hate to be the party pooper, but I think you two should rather speak somewhere more private than the Court hallway.“ Steel silently nodded and Bruce agreed with a soft „Yeah“ then they rolled off to the station. Steel's mood seemed to improve slightly as they drove and he let his gaze wander about the new surroundings. He'd never been in this part of Chicago before,

Once they reached the station Gordon led them to his own room. _ Clever, neutral ground for both of us_ thought Bruce. „I'll leave you two to it then, don't kill each other“ he ribbed softly, then he closed the door and left Pick up and Taurus to their own problem. 

The silence that stretched between them was heavy with tension and both tried to avoid eyecontact. That was until Steel sighed deeply. „I missed you, Bruce“ he said softly. Bruce looked at him and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. „I missed you too.“ he admitted after a few corebeats. 

They became quiet again.

„I'm sorry for not visiting. I wanted to, really, but my boss sent me to the other side of town. I really wanted to see you, and.........and tell you..........something.“ he slowly admitted.   
„I am not angry at you for not visiting. I hadn't expected company. What hurt me was you ignoring me as they led me away. I thought I'd meant something to you, but I was wrong.   
You were wrong.   
I am just another, boring, hard to deal with criminal. And you are just a cop doing his job. I never should have thought myself worthy enough to ever mean anything to someone who could have so much more. Who deserved so far better. Maybe it would have been better if I'd died in that shed. Would have spared you the paperwork. And me the illusion of hope.“ he choked out. Bitterness and sorrow seeping into his voice. And Bruce could hear him trying to stiffle a sob.

He was more than shocked by that. 

He shook his head vigorously and drove over to Steel, uncaring if he invaded the other's personal space he gently but purpousefuly turned him to face him. Steel averted his eyes, his lower lip trembling and he wore an expression of defiance.

„No. You idiot! I am the one who's wrong! I was wrong in asuming that you were a boring criminal! I was wrong in leaving you with the impression that you were meaningless to me! I had never meant to hurt you, but that's what I did and I am sorry for it! I am sorry for leaving you guessing! I am sorry for making you feel worthless! And I am so sorry for making you feel unwanted! I wouldn't fucking care even if there were a whole bunch of girls out there throwing themselves at me. I wouldn't want them,“   
He carefuly forced Steel to look at him, and his core almost broke as he saw the tears that sparkled in his eyes.   
Taking a deep breath he looked directly into those glistening, hopeful red orbs. 

„I only want you“ he rasped softly. 

Then, without thinking, he leant forward, and planted a tender, loving kiss on Steel's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!   
Commies are appreceated!


	15. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel and Bruce confess what they feel for each other.................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!  
This will finally be a longer chapter again. Prepare for toothrotting fluff and only a short moment of not so fluffyness.
> 
> Be aware of Steel cursing!

_„I only want you“ he rasped softly. _

_Then, without thinking, he leant forward, and planted a tender, loving kiss on Steel's mouth._

…..................................................................................

Time froze as all that he could focus on became the pick up in front of him. Was this really happening? Was he seriously just being kissed by a cop? The enemy? The one he had always been told to avoid?   
_Yes,_ he realized, _I am being kissed by a cop_

And it felt right. 

Steel felt himself relax. He closed his eyes, pushed slighty into Bruce and opened his mouth. The sensation of Bruce' tongue entering his mouth made him squeak in surprise. It felt weird. But not in a bad way. Bruce grew more bold and started to explore him almost hungrily, he seemed to have waited for this moment a long time, but Steel wouldn't object. The attention that he received from the F-150 was one of a good kind. They parted for breath and Steel opened his eyes,looking straight into Bruce own, chestnut brown, love filled orbs. He was certain that he was blushing like mad right now but he didn't care.   
„I love you Steel, ever since the first time I saw you in that warehouse, I've been enchanted by you. The few precious weeks we spent together as you were in hospital, those were the happiest weeks of my life. I know that this all came very sudden, and I'm sorry when I acted to fast. If you hate me now for this then-“   
„Bruce, shut up. I wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me if I hadn't wanted it in the first place. Yes, it was a bit sudden, but it was nice. I liked it.  
And I like you.   
I enjoy being in your presence, I feel safe with you, and that's something I rarely do. All of my life I had to wear a mask, I had to play the strong, indifferent leader, I had to play someone that wasn't me. But with you, with you I can be whoever I want, I can be me, and that's something that noone has ever granted me before. You don't know how good I feel in your presence, I feel whole, and I feel accepted. I love you too Bruce, I love you more than I could ever put in words.“ he finished in a whisper. All the time he had held Bruce front tire in his own, and had kept his gaze locked with him. Bruce looked relieved and also kind of happy. This time Steel took the first step and leaned into Bruce. Their lips met in a slow, sensual dance and Steel found himself closing his eyes again. They parted once more a few minutes later and Steel sighed happily. He snuggled into the bigger Pick-up and closed his eyes, purring softly. Bruce couldn't help but smile either. He pulled him into an embrace and started caressing his flank, earning a soft sigh and a shiver. He closed his eyes and just listened to the Taurus gentle, steady, deep purr.

A few minutes more passed before the door was slowly and carefully opened, then Gordon peeked into the room. He released an audible sigh of relief as he saw that both cars were still in one piece. His smile widened as he took a closer look, it seemed as though Steel had fallen asleep in Bruce' embrace. The SSP startled slightly as Bruce opened an eye, smiling.

„The day was too much for him“ whispered the pick-up softly while he held the indeed sleeping racer close. Gordon's face softened as he heard the soft purr that said car emmitted. „Let's get him to your room, I spoke with Richards, you got the rest of the week off, including today. I think you could use some sleep too.“ the older cop carefuly helped him move Steel one door further into the pick-up's private quarters. Once they had him on the sleepingmat Bruce drapped a blanket over him. 

„Thank you Gordon. I owe you more than I can ever repay you“ he whispered.

„I don't want you to repay me anything. You're a friend kiddo, and friends help each other. But now, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow“ replied the older car, then he left. 

Bruce watched him leave, then he turned around and drove to the snoozing ex-streetracer. He grimaced a bit as he regarded the bright orange paintjob. It certainly didn't fit to Steel, neither did the undersized jailwheels that he'd been forced to use instead of his own. He shook himself and crawled beneath the blanket, laying down beside the younger car. Then he sighed happily and closed his eyes, soon, darkness came and laid itself over him like a soothing second blanket. 

The next morning he awoke as someone sneezed. He blinked himself awake, yawned and stretched, then he scrunched up his face in confusion as he felt another warm frame beside him. Bruce looked over to his right and spotted Steel laying next to him, still sleeping soundly despite his earlier sneeze. At first he was confused as to why the streetracer was in his room. Then, he remembered the past evening and smiled as he recalled their confessions for each other. He reached over and tenderly traced a random pattern over Steel's side, startled he stopped as Steel stirred slightly, but continued as he didn't wake up. 

They lay like that for almost half an hour before Steel woke up too. He made soft, quiet noises as he slowly blinked himself awake. He seemed confused as to where he was until he registered the tender touch on his side. Looking over he smiled as he saw Bruce. The Pick-up smiled back and stopped his caressing, which earned him a whine. Chuckling he continued and smiled as he heard the high pitched, trilling purr that came from his new love. „Are you enjoying yourself?“ he asked after a while, still caressing Steel's side. „Mmmmhhh yes~“ sighed the younger Ford happily, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. Bruce chuckled and got up, he stopped caressing the younger car, which earned him another soft squawk. He got off of the bed and in front of the hybrid. Giving him a smooch on the hood, which made him giggle softly. „How 'bout you get a shower, I'll get some breakfast and then we'll see if we can get you a new coat of paint and set of fitting tires. Sounds good?“ he asked. Steel answered with a nod and a „mhmm“. Then he got up too, he stretched, shook himself and waited for Bruce to show him around. The pick up brought him to his own washroom, explained the way of how the shower worked, and left him to it. 

Steel turned the water on and waited until it had reached a nice temperature. Then he slipped beneath the steady stream and allowed the warm liquid to sooth his still aching frame until he relaxed so much that he was certain he'd turned into a puddle himself. He looked around until he found a set of buttons. He pushed one of those buttons and seconds later he was covered from roof to tire in soap. He spluttered as some of the soap got into his mouth. He shook himself slightly before he tried the next button. He startled somewhat as he felt two sponges against his sides which started to polish him. Then a gentle rinse washed the soap off of him and floor and ceiling mounted fans dried him off. 

Once he was all clean and shiny he rolled out, being greeted by Bruce and two cups of hot coffee, two plates with some sweet smelling pastry and a flower that was held between Bruce teeth. Steel couldn't supress the giggle that left him as Bruce tried not to sneeze and smile at the same time.  
It looked hilarious and in the end, the sneeze won.

Steel could feel his mouth watering as he smelled and saw the pastry. Bruce saw it too and motioned for him to come over. Steel curiously smelled the flower, it's petals had surprisingly survived the sneeze. And it smelled lovely. He looked at Bruce, who stared back, obviously blushing, he gave him a smooch on the grill and Bruce dumbfounded expression made him laugh loudly. 

Once they were finished with breakfast they left the station. Steel looked at everything with childish curiosity and more than one of Bruce colleages looked at him with confusion, surprise and curiosity. Steel was left unfazed by that though. Once outside they drove to the next bodyshop. Bruce knew the owner personally, he was an old friend.   
„Hey, Miguel, think you can help an old friend out?“ 

„Bruce? Is that you?“ asked a canary yellow and creme coloured 1970 GMC Pick-up truck.

„En persona, mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás? No nos vimos en mucho tiempo!” 

“Estoy bien, just living, loving and busting my ass!”   
Bruce laughed at the reply. Then he rolled forward and both pick ups pulled each other into a bearhug. Once they both gave each other their personal space again Bruce motioned for Steel to come over.  
“Miguel, meet Steel. He's kinda in need of a new coat of paint and some new tires. Think you can help us out?”   
“Hey, your dad made this possible, there ain't a thing a ain't gonna do for ya!”   
“Thanks, Miguel.”   
“No hay problema!” 

An hour later Steel rolled out of Miguel's shop. He was back to his original design. Sleek black, white ovals at the flanks, a white stripe going up the sides of his heck and to the top of his doppeldecker Spoiler, and broad, treaded, allweather tires.   
Bruce couldn't help but grin as he watched Steel adore himself in the huge floor to ceiling mirror. “Miguel. You've outdone yourself. That looks awesome” he praised.   
“Ey, any friend of Bruce is a friend of mine! My doors are always open! ” said Miguel proudly. Getting a chuckle from Steel and another grin from Bruce.

Bruce noticed how people stared after them as they rolled through downtown chicago sometime later. Steel was set on exploring the city and his design caught everyones attention. He heard someone whistle from somewhere behind them and before Bruce knew what happened he felt a hook snatch his rear axle, forcefuly pulling him backwards. A heavy tire pressed him down painfully and someone growled “You better stay down copsie!” into his ear. Steel startled at the pick-up's surprised yelp and pained grunt. As he turned around he came face to face with a large tow truck. He put on a calm facade altough he was boiling internally. _ How dare that fucker...._.   
The Tow truck sneered down at him and showed two rows of yellow, crooked teeth. He was the entire opposite of attractive. “Hey there sugarrims. I'm sure you don't mind when I relief you of that nasty copper, ay? I'm certain that you're free for some fun tonight? You know, I'm getting a little lonely, and I'm sure that you run hot.” He purred, suggestively wriggling his eybrows and coming uncomfortably close to the ex-streetracer. Steel barely stiffled an indignant yelp as the truck tried to pull him close by his Spoiler. Bruce meanwhile tried to unlatch the hook. He was more than disgusted and felt hot, white anger seeth and boil inside him. But no matter how much he wriggled and squirmed, the hook was set.   
Steel meanwhile dealed with the unwanted company. He set up his sweetest, most seducing smile and stalked around the truck. “Hrnn, well, I do get a bit lonely. But...what if I like that copper?” he purred, surprising the truck. In one swift fluid move he pulled the rope down, unlatched the hook and threw it onto the Pick-up's bed. Bruce grunted as his rear tires hit the ground and his shocks prostested painfully against the sudden pressure.

Steel's sweet expression was whipped off of his face and replaced by a pissed-off scowl and a deep, threathening rumble made it's way out of his engine. The noise was more felt than heard and Bruce was certain that he could feel the ground shake slightly. The tow truck startled and flinched a few inches backwards. “Fuck off, before I get real ugly. I don't drive with hookers, 'specialy not when they're such fools that think with their dicks instead of their brains. So, get the fuck outta here before I rip your dick off and shove it down yout throat! And believe me, it'll be a joy watching you choke on it!” he hissed that through his engine, contorting the words and making them sound like some demon had possessed him. It was obvious that the Tow truck hadn't expected that muttered a quick apology before speeding off with at least fifteen miles more than allowed.   
Bruce shook himself once and laughed at the retreating Tow Truck. “Damn, you showed that guy, Wooo now I'm glad that I'm not on your bad side!” he chuckled as he turned to Steel but the chuckle died in his throat as he saw Steel's glum expression. He looked at the ground, his expression a sad frown. “Hey, what's wrong? Don't take that fool's words to core, he was just an ass that had no manners or common sense.” He lightly touched Steel's fronttire and the Hybrid looked at him. He seemed to be considering the pick up's words and after a minute a small smile replaced the frown. “There we go, that's the face I wanted to see” chuckled Bruce, he nudged Steel slightly before turning around. “Come, let's head back to the station. I remember that guy's registry plate, and Imma put a hefty fine on him for sexual molestation, threatening an officer and speeding. Sounds good?” He asked with a grin. Steel laughed and nodded. Then they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
„En persona, mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás? No nos vimos en mucho tiempo!” = “In Person, my Friend! How are you? We didn't see each other in a while!”
> 
> “Estoy bien” = “I'm Fine”
> 
> \---------------------------------------------  
Thankies for reading!   
Commies are appreciated! 
> 
> Stay safe and Corona-free my fellow proppies!


	16. Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Steel talk about future plans......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, this is one of the last Chapters of this little 'series'. I suppose there will be about two, maybe three more chapters after this.
> 
> I apologize for it being so short, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway!

Once Bruce and Steel had returned to the station Bruce had finished the fine against the Tow Truck. Then they had spent the rest of the day with Bruce showing him around in the station and getting him accquainted with Richards and Gordon. The older Crown Vic' and SSP looked at them with completely opposite expressions. While Richards regarded Steel with distrust and even something that Bruce would've dared to call disgust, Gordon had the biggest, slag eating grin on his frontbumber that Bruce had ever seen. Once the first formalities had been taken care of, the ice broken, Richards dismissed them and Gordon took over. 

They drove for almost three and a half hours before finally arriving at the destination that the older car had chosen. They had arrived at Lake Lou Yaeger. It had little visitors at this time of year, and Gordon let them to a quite secret, and very hidden spot of the Lake's shoreline. “Gor', what are we doing here?” asked Bruce softly. The older SSP just chuckled and led them further. Then they reached a batch of reed. Gordon carefully parted it and revealed a little “clearing”. It was a sand bank, a cross stood on top of it and fresh flowers. Bruce was confused at first and didn't understand what it was, until Steel gasped sharply and got to a respectful distance of the Sandbank. “What is this Gordon? Why did you bring us here?” asked Bruce again. “Well, for once, it's Sarah and mine's 46th anniversary. And I brought you here, because I'm sure that while you told each other how you feel, you didn't tell one another very much else. So, now go go go, and catch up. And don't come back before you didn't tell each other all your juicy little secrets!” threatened Gordon, but both knew that the older car didn't mean it for real. “Okay, okay, we're going” chuckled Bruce, then he led Steel away. 

“Well, now that we're already here, and by ourselves, why not do as the crazy old man said?” asked Steel.  
“What? You mean airing each other's dirty laundry?” retorted Bruce.  
“Why not? Got something to hide, mr. Policeman?” taunted Steel with a chuckle.  
“Wha- NO! I have absolutely no secrets! None at all, nonononono!” said Bruce quickly, before driving off.  
“Awww c'mon. How about I tell you something about me, and then you tell me about yourself? You don't have to tell me everything,” the Taurus started, his voice mischivious. But then he turned serious: “I'd,...I'd just like to get to know you better” pleaded Steel softly.  
Bruce looked at him and sighed in defeat. “Alright. You won. But don't tell Gordon” 

“I won't!” 

After they drove for another fifteen minutes they stopped at a wide stretch of the sandy beach. “So, what do you want to know?” “Where are you from? You speak fluent spanish after all” Bruce chuckled “My dad was an artist in spain, who took orders from all over the world. A year after I was born he took a job in Tenesee. So, we had to move. I pretty much grew up in Tenesee, was rasised with both languages. My dad and I spoke english while I would speak spanish with mamá. Once I graduated I became a Ranger in the great smoky mountains. I really liked it there but as nice and friendly and awesome as everything was, it just wasn't quite right yet. And then, one day, a police officer from a nearby village came to the park on his vacation. We got into a convo and he told me about his job. He somehow managed to get me interessted in the work of the police. And yeah, well. A year later I quit my job and got trained. I stayed with his station for several years but then he sent me here, saying that in his little village my talent would go to waste. Hm, chasing your aft around was actually my first big job here.” he said sheepishly, making Steel laugh. “Well, and officer Rodriquez, was I a good challenge?”  
“Yes, yes you were.” he chuckled and nuzzled Steel.  
“What about you. I know your past and all but, what about the future. What are your plans, if you even have any, that is.” Said Bruce, he was infront of Steel and hadn't noticed that the other had stopped and turned to the lake. Now, once he finally realized it he turned around and opened his mouth to say something but shut it as he saw the far away expression on Steel's face. 

“Steel? Is everything alright?” Bruce asked, but he got no reaction.  
“Alaska.”  
“What?”  
“I've always dreamt of flying up north to Alaska once. Seeing the Aurora and the endless wilderness. It must be breathtaking.”  
Bruce was surprised by this reply. He hadn't expected the other to have such high strung dreams. 

“Hm, you've got the chance now. You know. This job might be hard but, if you give your all you might someday be able to fullfill your dreams.” 

“No. Not my dreams. Ours. I'm not going anywhere without you by my side, Bruce. You are too important for me than that I could simply pack up and leave you here. We will go through the future together, we will fly high, we will fall deep, but we will do it as a team.” 

Bruce smiled warmly, leaning into the younger car and giving him a kiss. 

Yes, they would get through this time, together. And they would show everyone who said that Steel would never be redeemable, just how wrong they were!

He had once made a promise. 

And he was set on keeping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Commies are appreciated and will be answered!  
Stay safe, and in these times,please stay at home if you can! I know times are hard but if we all pull on the same rope and stay strong, we will come out of this again!  
Fair skies fellow proppies, and keep on staying strong!


	17. This is my town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the police rookie graduation day.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks, this is the second to last chapter of this story, I know it's short but I hope it's enjoyable anyway.

Six months had passed since Bruce had Steel apply for the Police academy now.

And today was the big day. 

„...My fellow officers. Dear Mayor Lightfoot. Today we are here to welcome a few hard working young talents into the rows of the CPD. It's an honor to have you all here today, and I thank all of those who partook in the hard training of the academy but unfortunately didn't make it into our ranks. I want to thank all of you for choosing this job, it's hard and often dangerous and it takes a special kind of car, or aircraft to do,“ Richards said proudly, nodding into the direction of the four Helicopters in police livery that curtly nodded back. 

„Furthermore thank you for standing in line with your new brothers and sisters. Thank you for risking your life to safe the ones around you. And now, without wanting to draw this out any longer, let's welcome our new brothers and sisters! The first honorable young man who earned his mark, please come up here, Charlie Colesman!“ The crowd jubilated and cheered as the young Mustang 0.5 drove up the ramp. He was proudly wearing his new Black and white paintjob, the P.I.T bumber and the lightbar. Richard shook his tire and a pitty put the police decals on him. Then, once he looked like a true police car he turned to the rest of the crowd and held a short speech. As he was done he rolled back down the ramp and took his place beside his mentor Gordon, smiling proudly. 

Now Richards turned back to the microphone and took a deep breath, then he looked into the crowd and directly into Steel's eyes. „And now Ladies and Gentlecars. I want you all to give a big applause to a very special rookie. For a long time nobody believed that he would ever make it through the academy. He does have a history with the police, and for a while, I have to admit, I did believe that he would quit and run off. So, today I am very proud to say that he didn't. So now please welcome our first ever rehabilitated streetracer in the rows of CPD, Ricko „Steel“ Ruskow! Please come up here!“ This time the crowd hesistated to jubilate. Only four cars cheered him on.  
It were Bruce, Gordon, Damien and Joe. The latter two had been released from jail a month earlier due to good behaviour and Steel had gladly invited them to the academy's graduation ceremony. Now Steel dutifully ignored the distrusting glances that he received from some of the other guests. He rolled up the ramp, his black and white paintjob polished to a high gleam, the P.I.T bumber on his front gave him a fierce appearance and the light bar on his roof a sense of authority. 

He stood on the raised platform and Richards turned to him. The two looked into each others eyes and seemed to seize up the other for a moment, then Richards extended his front tire and offered it to Steel. The Taurus took it after a few tense seconds and they smiled at each other, finally seeing the other as equals. The same pitty from before came up and put the magnetic decals on Steel's flanks, nose and trunk. 

Steel puffed himself up proudly and looked into the crowd, he gazed over them like a king over his kingdom. Then he looked directly into Bruce eyes and the pick up nodded.   
Steel inhaled deeply, turned to the mic and spoke. 

„People of Chicago, I know that many of you still see the criminal that I once was in me, but I promise you, the times where I brought sorrow and fear are over. Today and here I apologize to all of you, who lost someone because I, or those I once dared to call my brothers and sisters, were reckless and risked the lifes of innocents for our fun. 

„But just like times change, did I do the same. From today on, the only ones who will have to fear me, are those that have no good at core. Because one thing still stayed the same: 

Chicago is my city! And the people who live here, are my people. And anyone who messes with us, will face my wrath.“ 

With those words he rolled off of the podium and back to Bruce, who grinned from one headlight to the other.

Now their future was wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!   
Commies will be answered!


	18. Breakthrough....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of those two dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Explicit sexual content in this chapter, read at your own risk!  
Unfortunately all good things come to an end someday, this has reached it's end now. 
> 
> I am planning on rewriting this story sometime, and hopefully soon, and be prepared for a shocking reveilance and collab shenanigans with **PenNameArtist**, who is now involved in the shenanigans xD

**WARNING: EXPLICIT/MATURE CONTENT READ AT OWN CONSENT!!**

The party that followed the ceremony lasted until late into the night. For once every officer in this side of town got to relax and lay off their duties for a day. 

It was 1 past am by the time that Steel and Bruce finally got back to their quarters, both slightly buzzed but still mostly clear headed. Bruce locked the door behind himself, in the background Steel switched on the small desk lamp, which spilled it's warm yellow light into the room. Bruce turned to face him and chuckled as he watched Steel adore himself in the mirror. Now, with the black and white paint job, the pit bumper, siren board and broader tires he looked powerful yet also elegant.

„You look beautiful“ whispered Bruce as he came up to him. Steel blushed slightly and turned to his left. „Don't turn away, I want to see your face“ whispered the pick up while he planted light kisses on Steel's cheek. The Taurus giggled softly and nuzzled him, then he hopped over to the sleeping mat and flopped onto his roof. A goofy grin on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. 

His front tires where lightly crossed atop his chest and his rear wheels where pulled close to him too. He seemed to be contemplating something and Bruce was set on finding out what it was. He rolled up to him. Gently getting his attention by nuzzling him and planting light kisses on his cheek. Slowly Bruce worked his way to the other's mouth and they engaged in a deep, long kiss. 

Once they parted for air the Pick-up chuckled softly and gazed lovingly down at the Taurus as he saw that the blush had intensified. 

„You are by far the most amazing and beautiful car on this planet.“ he whispered softly before trailing light, loving kisses from the Taurus nose down to his flanks. He could feel Steel's gaze following him and he noticed how the other shuddered and tensed up as he stopped just before his right rear wheel. He stopped there, not daring to move further down as long as Steel hadn't explicitly given him the permission to do so. 

Instead he slowly worked his way back up to the Taurus face, paying special attention to his body language, which was currently tethering between uncertainty, fear and excitement. He noticed how the other's pupils had dilated and he was breathing through a slightly open mouth, his eyes partially closed. 

Bruce planted another kiss on his younger lover's mouth and he was surprised as Steel pulled him closer with his front tires. Then the younger car broke their kiss and nuzzled him, his eyes filled with fear, but also trust and a deep love.

„Bruce?“ 

„Hmm, Yes?“ 

Something in the other's voice made the pick-up pay special attention to his next words.

„I, I thought about this for quite a while and, I didn't know when the right time would be but, well...“  
Steel bit his lower lip and looked away, his cheeks red as a beet. A nuzzle from Bruce seemed to calm him again and he looked into the older's eyes. 

„You know I've never been with someone before?“ 

„Yes, I know that.“ 

„Well, I love you, and I trust you, a lot. Probably the most. And,.. well, I've been wanting this for quite some time now, but, I didn't have someone whom I could trust, until you came. And, I, I guess now's the right time. I errr, you know, want you to, uhh...“ 

Steel looked away again, obviously embarrassed with himself.

„I'd be honored my dear.“ 

Steel looked at him, the fear still there but slightly less now. Bruce smiled lovingly at him, nuzzling him before slowly driving around him, until he was behind the younger car. He could hear Steel swallow and see him tense up again. 

Gently, and with utmost care he placed his front tires atop the other's rear ones, slowly pushing them apart; trailing soft kisses along his soft, sensitive belly and caressed his inner wheel casing with his front tires, eliciting soft gasps and whimpers. Slowly the younger car let go and relaxed under Bruce's tender ministrations. After a little while the Pick up had garnered enough confidence to turn his attention to the panels that sat located between Steel's quivering rear tires.

He dared to lick across the second panel, enjoying the cry it earned him. Another lick and Steel instinctively kicked out his rear wheels, almost throwing Bruce onto his roof. Bruce caught himself with a laugh and a „Hey!“ then he grabbed the offending tire and held it still. 

_Oh thank the guy who invented four wheel drive. Immobilize one wheel and you immobilize the entire car._ He chuckled and „punished“ the younger car with a long, tortuously slow lick across his second panel. Steel arched his roof as much as he was able and released a voiceless cry as his panel finally snapped back to reveal a tight, glistening slit. 

Bruce gazed at the panting Taurus, taking in every little scar and imperfection on his body.

Then he started with sucking and nibbling the tender folds and occasionally he flicked his tongue over the hot, tiny clit. Delving his tongue into the other he smirked as Steel reacted with an incoherent warble of words. 

Once the younger car was sufficiently wet the Pick up carefully turned him back onto his belly, mounted and covered him. He could feel Steel shudder beneath him and he held him close with his front tires. His own shaft sprang free of it's confines as he retracted it's panel and he shivered as he lined up. His head brushed the wet folds and Steel flinched. „Shhhh, it's okay. I'll be careful but, this might hurt now, I'm sorry“ he whispered. Then he trusted forwards and sheathed himself halfway inside the smaller car. Steel cried out, simultaneously trying to get away and back up into Bruce, his body uncertain of what it wanted. Bruce held him close and forced the rest of his male hood inside the other's wet heat, causing him to arch and choke out a moan. 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Bruce was almost overwhelmed by the tightness and heat that engulfed him. The first few thrusts were testing, careful, and tender but after a little while the pick up got more confident. Bruce alternated his thrusts between tender and slow, and heated and fast, and he ensured to hit all the good spots inside his lover's tight warmth. Steel was completely falling apart beneath him now, lost in bliss. 

It all felt so incredibly good. 

He moaned and gasped, high pitched whimpers and cries escaped him while Bruce stimulated his insides. He had always fantasized of how it would feel but this was way better than anything he'd ever imagined. The pleasure was almost too much for him to take. 

Then he screamed and shuddered as Bruce stroked over _something_. Something that was deep inside him and made him see colorful dots and white sparks and caused his rear axles to almost give out. 

Bruce chuckled, finally having found the spot that he'd been searching for. He stopped shortly and readjusted his stance on the sleeping mat, then he unleashed all his held back power onto that single, long neglected sweet spot. 

The Pick-up had never thought that Steel could ever be so loud but here he was, screaming and writhing beneath him. Bruce was almost certain that the whole base, if not even the whole block, knew by now what they were doing, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. Should all of Chicago hear how much pleasure he brought to the Taurus who'd stolen his core.  
Then the pick-up felt Steel become tense and tighter around him, the resistance of his body became more and more until Bruce had to force his shaft into the other. 

“B-Bruce! Oh! I-what, wha-ah! what is happening?!” Steel asked, confused and scared of his own body's reaction. 

“Just let it happen! Don't fight against it!” Bruce growled out through clenched teeth, the pleasure was almost too much for him too. 

And then he finally reached his peak. Steele shuddered, harsh, hasty gasps and grunts forced their way through his clenched teeth. He'd had his eyes squeezed shut, tears had gathered at their corners and he kneaded the sheets beneath his front wheels as his first ever climax washed over him.  
A few heartbeats later Bruce came as well, slipping out and releasing his fluids beneath the smaller Taurus. 

He didn't want to impregnate him, at least, not yet, so early in their relationship.

As his orgasm slowly started to subside he moaned softly in relief. He whimpered as Bruce slipped off of him. The young, newly certified cop was quite exhausted and collapsed onto the other part of the sleeping mat, the other was completely soaked with their fluids. He panted and moaned softly as he slipped into a pleasant afterglow. Bruce chuckled and slowly rolled over to him, it was obvious that he was spent too. 

„So, was I to your liking?“ he asked softly, his voice tinted with loving humor. 

„Very“ sighed Steel happily. He had never felt so relaxed and loved before. Bruce chuckled again and lifted up the ex-street racer's chin.  
„Gimme a kiss, hm?“ he pleaded softly, giving the other his best impression of a kicked puppy look. Steel chuckled and leaned into him, their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. „I love you“ whispered Steel. Bruce smiled and laid down beside his younger love. Pulling the other close he replied, „I love you too, more than you can imagine“. Steel purred softly as a pleasant relaxation slowly washed over his body and lulled him into a gentle trance. He closed his eyes and purred louder as Bruce began to caress his flank. 

Soon Morpheus welcomed them both in his embrace and covered them in a blanket of darkness and dreams.  
** END OF EXPLICIT CONTENT **

The next morning Bruce awoke before Steel, the other still sprawled out, all four tires pointed in different directions. He smiled and chuckled softly. A knock at the door got his attention and he got up. 

He was greeted by a tired looking Gordon, the old SSP looked him straight in the face and said, without any motion: 

“Get your room soundproofed” 

With that he rolled off and left Bruce to drown in embarrassment.

…......

It took about another hour before Steel woke up as well, purring contentedly and a still slightly dazed expression on his face. He looked around lazily, yawned and stretched. Bruce noticed that he was a bit tense and chuckled, yes, last night had been a...breakthrough... 

“Good morning” he whispered and gave the younger a smooch. Steel made a soft noise and snuggled into him, apparently awake but not in the mood to get up just yet.  
“Morn'n” he replied softly; apparently he wasn't in any pain, which relieved Bruce a lot. It wasn't uncommon for the first time to hurt a bit afterwards, but no pain was even better. 

“Gordon knocked here earlier,” he started, and almost burst out laughing as Steel tensed and swallowed. 

“And?” he asked carefully.

“It seems we've kept him awake a bit longer than he preferred.” he finished. 

Bruce was certain he would have died of laughter if Steel hadn't kicked out and hit him on the grill. The Taurus made an embarrassed noise and hid his face under their blanket. 

“Let's just hope I didn't embarrass us too much” he said meekly. 

“Ah, don't worry. It's possible that the whole base knows about us know but who cares? They were all way too drunk yesterday anyway to be able to have heard or comprehended what we were doing.

Steel just growled and got up, stretching himself and yawning one more time.

“Come on, let's face the humiliation then” 

“On my way already” 

And so Taurus and Raptor made their way out of the room, both looking forward into a new and bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!  
I hope you liked it!  
Comments are always appreciated and valued!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the end of the first Chapter. I hope You enjoyed it, the next one will come next Friday :)


End file.
